Trifuerza Corrupta
by imr98
Summary: Atención. Este fanfinc contiene Zelink. Debido a un acontecimiento de hace cinco años, Link busca venganza hacia la familia real de Hyrule, incluyendo a Zelda, pero en lo que no cuenta es los antiguos sentimientos que volverán a nacer.
1. Chapter 1

Trifuerza Corrupta

Capítulo 1

Cerró los ojos, cansada. Llevaba cuatro horas seguidas leyendo, pero le daba igual. Había conseguido terminar aquella historia después de tanto tiempo. Se levantó y salió de la biblioteca con paso ligero, deseando acostarse y descansar. Nada más salir, alguien le habló.

_ Princesa Zelda. ¿Qué hace fuera de sus aposentos?

Zelda se giró y vio que el que hablaba no era otro que su guardián.

_ No debería salir a esta hora.

_ Es el castillo._ replicó ella_ Es un lugar seguro, y la biblioteca más.

_ Como guardián es mi deber protegerte.

_ Anker... Somos amigos. Entiéndeme.

_ ¿Cuál es la excusa esta vez?

_ ¡Iba por el final!

El joven, de nombre extraño, era alto y robusto, digno de llamarse guardián. Tenía el pelo azul oscuro recogido en una coleta echada hacia un lado y sus ojos eran color ámbar. Llevaba una lanza de metro y medio en la mano derecha y una espada sujeta a la espalda.

_ Princesa, por favor, ve a dormir.

Ella suspiró.

_ Sí, "papá".

Llegó hacia la habitación y comenzó a cambiarse la ropa, vistiéndose un camisón ligero. Se metió en la cama, sin notar que alguien estaba viéndole desde la ventana. Cuando Zelda consiguió dormirse, el observador entró silenciosamente en el cuarto, metió la ropa de la princesa que estaba por el suelo en una bolsa que llevaba atada a la cadera, y se acercó a ella.

_ La venganza…_ susurró el chico encapuchado_ …Por fin ha llegado.

Saltó por la ventana con la chica en brazos, cayendo en un tejado no mucho más abajo de donde saltara. Zelda despertó y comenzó a gritar al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. Él le tapó la boca y continuó bajando, a pesar que intentaba soltarse y zafarse de sus brazos.

Llegó al suelo y empezó a correr. Al llegar a su carro, abrió la parte de atrás y la dejó ahí, cerró la puerta y arreó a los caballos para que se movieran. Salió del lugar y oyó gritos, diciendo su nombre: Encapuchado, encapuchado. Sonrió otra vez y se dirigió rumbo a su morada.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Solo cuando él le dejó atada a una silla, pudo hablar.

_ ¿¡Pero de qué vas, idiota!?_ gritó Zelda en un lenguaje soez_ ¡Suéltame o sufrirás las consecuencias, vulgar ladrón!

El joven encapuchado vio hacia ella fijamente, riéndose por cada sacudida de la princesa.

_ Si te suelto, no me serviría de nada. No. Yo quiero venganza, y para eso te tengo a ti.

Zelda se sorprendió al oír esa voz, entonces él se quitó la capucha.

_ ¿Link? ¿¡Eres tú el ladrón Encapuchado!?

_ Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿no es así?

Hubo un largo silencio. Zelda vio hacia el suelo, entre asustada y tímida. No sabía que decir, ya que habían pasado ya 5 años desde que se vieran por última vez, donde él se fue y no regresó.

_ ¿Te ofendiste mucho?_ preguntó al fin.

_ ¿De que la chica que amaba me dijera que no cuando yo le entregué mi corazón? No, eso no me molestó.

_ No pensé que lo que te dije era tan malo, tanto que hizo que te marcharas…

_ Eso no fue lo que me echó. Fue tu padre cuando le contaste que me gustabas.

Ella se giró hacia Link.

_ Yo nunca le dije nada.

_ Mentira.

_ ¿Por qué se lo iba a decir? Tú eras mi guardaespaldas y amigo, mi mejor amigo. Me dolió cuando te fuiste.

_ Ya, claro. Por vuestra culpa me quedé en la ruina con tan solo 17 años y con una hermana de diez. Gracias a vosotros tuve que robar, algo que un héroe nunca haría, pero yo tuve que hacerlo.

_ Yo no conté nada.

Link gruñó. Había esperado mucho tiempo para su venganza. Su resentimiento estaba fijo, y ni unas palabras de la princesa lo harían cambiar de opinión.

_ ¿Sabes dónde estás?

_ Ilumíname.

Se apartó de Zelda y abrió las cortinas de la amplia sala, dejando que entrara algo de luz procedente de la luna llena.

_ Estamos en el castillo del Este. Lo sé, ese castillo fue abandonado hace mucho pero como estaba en buen estado pensé: ¿Qué mejor alojamiento para una princesa que un castillo?

Comenzó a reírse mientras Zelda le veía con asco.

_ Estás loco.

_ Solo enfadado. Por cierto… Ese camisón no deja mucho a la imaginación. Será mejor que te vistas.

La princesa se sonrojó y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado.

_ Si me sueltas…

Así hizo. Desató el nudo de la silla, paró el puñetazo que Zelda pretendía darle y la sujetó.

_ ¿Cuál es tu plan, Link?

_ Tiempo al tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Zelda dejó el camisón doblado encima de la silla después de vestirse. Poco después, Link entró en la habitación.

_ ¿Tú otra vez?

No parecía el mismo. Estaba más calmado y llevaba una tetera en la mano.

_ ¿Té?_ preguntó esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

_ Estará envenenado.

_ Yo no pretendo envenenarte._ se sentó encima de un cojín que cogiera de un sofá_ Solo mantenerte cautiva.

No supo por qué, pero las palabras de su secuestrador la calmaron.

_ ¿Entonces quieres té?

Asintió algo molesta por la exagerada calma que Link tenía. Cuando Link le sirvió, echó la infusión a la cara del joven.

_ Imaginé que lo harías y por eso está templado.

_ Déjate de tonterías y cuéntame que quieres.

_ La familia real, familia en la que trabajé, me hizo daño, como ya te he contado. Por esa razón, yo quiero tener a la sucesora del rey para que este llore tu falta.

_ Mi padre murió hace tres años. Ahora está mi tío en el trono.

_ Pues eso. Pediré una recompensa por ti más a delante y así todos salimos ganando. Tú vuelves a tus lujos y yo tendré que comer.

Zelda calló, algo rabiosa. Link la vio sereno y bebió un poco de su taza, después se levantó y con un gesto se fue, aunque después le dijo, ya fuera de la habitación.

_ Tendrás compañía así que no te preocupes.

_ Tu compañía no me ayuda.

_ La mía no, la de mi hermana.

Y se fue.

Zelda observó la habitación. Debía ser un comedor. Había una mesa alargada y algo polvorienta al fondo de la estancia, con todas sus sillas colocadas alineadamente menos tres o cuatro que faltaban, seguramente ya que Link las habría vendido.

Había dos ventanas enormes y cuadros de antepasados suyos colgados en las paredes. Se tumbó sobre la alfombra en la que estaba y comenzó a llorar.

/

Anker salió de su habitación y petó en la de Zelda, como solía hacer todas las mañanas.

_ Princesa, ¿está lista?

Esperó un minuto y volvió a llamar.

_ ¿Princesa Zelda?

Abrió lentamente la puerta del cuarto, viendo hacia otro lado por si acaso. Al no recibir respuesta, viró la cabeza.

_ ¡Alteza!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

El joven guardaespaldas se acercó a la cama de Zelda, que se encontraba vacía. No había rastro de la ropa del día anterior y la ventana estaba abierta.

No pudo decir palabra al ver eso. Se sentó en la cama, olió una sábana y se fue.

* * *

_ ¡Alteza!_ oyó Zelda aun algo dormida.

_ ¿Anker?

_ ¿Anker? ¿Quién es ese?

Visualizó mejor la figura que le hablaba. No parecía Anker, en nada. Era una joven chica, de 15 o 16 años. Rubia, ojos azules y pelo recogido en una trenza lateral. Supuso que era la hermana de Link.

_ ¿Despertaste?

_ No del todo…

La joven apartó las cortinas y se inclinó sobre Zelda.

_ Soy Eyzmel.

_ Zelda._ bostezó_ Rehén de tu hermano.

_ Lo sé. Me parece mal el que te coja sin decirme nada. Ayer lo busqué y no lo encontré. ¿Tú sabes el susto que me llevé? Qué hombre.

Zelda se levantó algo temblorosa, medio dormida.

_ Así que Eyzmel… Bonito nombre.

_ Lo sé. Yo estoy aquí porque me lo ha dicho mi hermano, que es un pesado. Al principio planeaba decir que yo era su novia, seguro que para ponerte celosa, pero claro; no se da cuenta que tú le odias. ¡Ay, qué raro es! La verdad, yo no sé como lo aguanto. Es un parlanchín_ no dejó contestar a Zelda_ Desde que le echasteis se volvió más arisco. ¡Qué triste!_ tragó aire, mientras la otra seguía asintiendo_ Estoy que no puedo más. El tío ese no dejó de hablar por la noche con su estúpido plan de venganza. ¿Quién le entiende? En fin. Ya se le pasará el subidón._ se sentó en la silla_ ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es ser una princesa? Para mí que es muy interesante, aunque también aburrido. Bueno, te dejo hablar.

Zelda sonrió. No sabía como a esas horas de la mañana, alguien podría tener semejante ímpetu.

_ Antes de eso… ¿Link quiere darme celos?

_ A veces se me va la lengua. Cuenta.

* * *

Link dejó el libro en la mesilla y volvió a sentarse en aquel sofá polvoriento.

Aún no se creía que hubiese sido capaz de secuestrar a la propia princesa, la cual había tenido que proteger años atrás. Lo había planeado desde hacía tiempo, pero se sentía mal. Ese robo fue diferente. No eran unas joyas mediocres, era la joya de Hyrule. Sonrió para sus adentros, pero la satisfacción se borró cuando pensó en Zelda, en sus sentimientos, sentimientos forzados a olvidar.

No había dormido mucho, por lo cual echó una pequeña cabezada. En ese momento, la trifuerza comenzó a brillar en su mano.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Este es el cuarto capítulo. Sé que son bastante cortos, así que decirme en comentarios si preferís que los alargue o no (juntaría dos capítulos). También pueden darme sugerencias o ideas ya que a mi se me acaban. **  
**Eeen fin. ¡Hasta luego!**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Link se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a escuchar la conversación.

_ Entonces… ¿No sientes nada por él?

Zelda negó con la cabeza.

_ ¿Nada, nada, nada?

_ Si eso odio.

El joven apretó el puño y comenzó a reírse con resentimiento. Dio unos pasos, entró en la habitación y se sentó a su lado.

_ Eh… ¡Hola, Link!_ dijo Eyzmel, sonriente._ Estábamos hablando de ti. ¿A qué es curioso? Bueno, en realidad no, ya que le secuestraste ayer y claro, tendría lógica. Ella está enfadada, ¡y lo entiendo! Pobre muchacha, la secuestras y te la llevas mientras duerme… ¿A que estás molesta? Si es que lo sabía. ¿Queréis que os deje solos? ¿Queréis hablar?

Zelda vio hacia Link, incómoda. Él asintió.

_ Mejor.

Cuando su hermana salió, Link empezó a reírse de una forma siniestra.

_ ¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Link?

_ No debería importarte. Simplemente me hace gracia estar al lado de la supuesta mujer más hermosa de Hyrule. Esas ojeras son muy bonitas.

Zelda se picó.

_ Ya, pero me secuestraste, como un acosador.

_ Quería ver que tal te iba. Has perdido mucho desde los diecisiete.

_ Pues anda que tú…

Zelda pensó en lo que acababa de hacer y observó mejor a Link.

No había empeorado, para nada. Había crecido y su rostro se había hecho más maduro. El pelo rubio se le había oscurecido y ahora se lo había dejado a la altura de los hombros. En ese momento reparó en el pendiente que llevaba encima del lóbulo. "¿Otro pendiente más?" pensó.

A Link no le hizo falta observarla, ya que ya lo había hecho. Zelda había madurado, no solo mentalmente. Se veía como una adulta, poco quedaba de aquella chiquilla adolescente. Su delicado vestido dejaba ver ligeramente su escote.

_ Me hice los dos pendientes cuando me fui del castillo._ dijo al reparar en la atención de la joven_ Dos en cada oreja no son muchos.

Zelda dejó de verle, apartando su rostro hacia la otra punta de la habitación.

_ Bueno… Como quieras.

_ ¿Podría salir de esta habitación al menos?

_ ¿A dónde irías?

_ Me sirve cualquier sitio, con tal de no estar tú a mi lado.

Esas palabras le atravesaron como una flecha.

_ No quería decir eso…_ si disculpó Zelda_ Es solo que, como comprenderás, no quiero estar aquí.

Link le abrió la puerta.

_ La biblioteca está en la planta de arriba, la segunda puerta a la izquierda.

Zelda se levantó del cojín.

_ Pero_ continuó hablando Link_, las ventanas están cerradas y las puertas de salida igual. Si intentas escapar, no lo lograrás.

Ella asintió. Empezó a subir las escaleras, seguida de Link, y cuando llegó a la mitad comenzó a correr hacia la primera habitación que vio.

_ ¡Zelda! ¿¡Qué haces!?

Zelda se subió a la ventana de aquel cuarto y vio fijamente a Link.

_ Si te acercas más, salto.

_ Son muchos metros de altura. Aunque cayeras al río, te morirías.

_ Por eso lo digo._ contestó enfadada_ Déjame irme.

Link dio unos pasos y la princesa retrocedió, quedándose en la cornisa de la ventana.

_ Sabes que no quieres saltar.

La voz de él la calmó algo. Asintió y Link le cedió su mano.

_ Te ayudo a bajar.

Un mísero momento fue en el que la princesa perdió el equilibrio, comenzando a caer.

_ ¡Zelda!

Link, sentido por un impulso, se lanzó tras ella. La oía gritar, y cuando la alcanzó, la abrazó, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

El primero en impactar en el agua fría fue Link, cayendo sobre sus pies, con Zelda sujeta. Ella no sintió el golpe.

Sacó la cabeza fuera del agua, buscando el cuerpo de Link, que emergió inconsciente. El río los arrastró por su fuerte corriente hacia una orilla, no muy lejos de allí.

Zelda apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Link, sintiendo que su corazón aun latía. El brazo del joven le tocó la espalda.

_ Siento avisarte que estoy vivo_ tosió un par de veces_ Casi te libras de mí.

La joven comenzó a llorar y se le echó encima.

_ ¿Zelda?_ preguntó, extrañado.

_ Tú…_ se secó las lágrimas_ Me secuestras, me insultas, y ahora me salvas la vida.

_ Ya. Tengo que decidir que papel ocupar.

Zelda le abrazó.

_ Gracias_ le susurró al oído_ No quería decir esto, pero en parte me alegró volver a verte después de estos años, aun siendo en una situación así.

Link se sonrojó y el corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Como pudo, apartó a Zelda de encima y le sonrió.

_ A pesar de todo lo que he pasado en estos años, nunca te he odiado. Me habría sido imposible ya que fuiste mi amiga.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Zelda cambió de tema.

_ ¿Te duele algo?

_ Bastante la planta de los pies. Caí en el agua de pie, así que es normal. Debo de tener algún moratón. No es nada.

Su compañera le sonrió.

_ Mientras estés bien.

_ Juraría que hace unos minutos querías que me matara.

_ ¡Oh, calla!

Los dos rieron, mientras que el río mojaba sus pies. Link no dijo nada de lo que estaba pensando a Zelda. "No puedo enamorarme otra vez de ella", pensó. " Ella es una princesa. Ya te han aclarado que no eres merecedor de tener su cariño, además, ya te ha rechazado, no cambiará de forma de pensar, y menos si el que le confiesa sentimientos es un vulgar ladrón"

Se levantó tembloroso y con la ayuda de Zelda comenzaron el camino de vuelta al castillo.

* * *

**¡Saludos! Aquí traigo el capítulo 5 de Trifuerza Corrupta. Como recibí un par de review pidiendo que alargara algo los capítulos, junté el 6 con el 5. Contadme si preferís así los capítulos, y también si os gusta. Por mi parte nada más que añadir. ¡Hasta luego!**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Zelda se tapó la boca, asombrada por aquel lugar.

_ ¿¡Esto es una biblioteca!?

Link se sentó en el sofá viejo que había al fondo de la sala.

_ No debería de sorprenderte tanto_ contestó, sonriendo_. Tú tienes una biblioteca enorme también.

_ Ya, pero esta es el doble. ¿Puedo…?

_ Tú a tu rollo.

Ella asintió y dio una vuelta por la sala.

Era una habitación amplia y luminosa, con las paredes recubiertas por estanterías de más de cuatro metros de altura. Al final de la habitación, a la izquierda, había un sofá y una butaca, donde el joven estaba sentado en ese momento. Frente la butaca había una mesita pequeña y sucia color dorado.

Zelda se acercó hacia Link y señaló hacia la derecha de él.

_ ¿Qué cubre esa sábana? Parece demasiado pequeño para ser un cuerpo.

Se levantó repentinamente y agarró el objeto envuelto.

_ No es nada.

_ Si no fuese nada, no habrías reaccionado así.

La joven corrió hacia él e intentó quitar la sábana del objeto. Link agarró a Zelda de la muñeca.

_ Escucha_ dijo en tono firme_ Esto es algo de lo que no me puedo librar. No te debería de incumbir.

Vio hacia ella fijamente. Zelda se ruborizó y apartó su brazo de Link.

_ No hacía falta ponerse tan borde.

Hubo un momento tenso y de hostilidad. Se acercó a ella le agarró la barbilla, alzándole el rostro para que le viera a los ojos.

_ Si te lo digo… ¿Dejarás de ponerte pesada?

Zelda asintió. En ese momento entro Eyzmel.

_ ¡Con que estabas aquí, pequeño bandido! ¿Qué hacéis…?

Los dos de la sala analizaron la situación. Él estaba agarrándola, levantando la cara de Zelda mientras ella se encontraba ligeramente sonrojada. Link se apartó de ella, viendo hacia sus ojos azul grisáceo.

_ Estábamos hablando.

_ ¡Y una porra! Eso no es a lo que venía. Sígueme.

_ De acuerdo_ se acercó a Zelda_ Disculpa mi comportamiento, princesa.

* * *

El joven rey vio incrédulo hacia Anker.

_ ¿Cómo es posible que la raptasen?

_ Pues sí, majestad. Tristemente han secuestrado a su sobrina. Prometo encontrarla cueste lo que cueste. Ella es la razón de mi ser.

El rey vio desconfiado hacia él.

_ De acuerdo. Mandaré a los guardias para que investiguen el caso y la busquen.

_ Pero mi señor, yo…

_ Ya ayudaréis a ellos. Marchad.

_ Sí, alteza…

Giró hacia la puerta y comenzó a andar. Apretó el puño derecho, enfadado con el rey. Él era el guardián de Zelda, el único que podía salvarla, pensaba. Le parecía insultante que unos insulsos soldados fueran a buscar a su protegida, su amiga, su…

* * *

Eyzmel golpeó en el brazo a Link.

_ No debes hacer eso._ dijo después de golpearle.

_ ¿Hacer que?_ frotó su mano contra el brazo dolorido_ ¿Hablarle?

_ ¡Seducirla!

_ Siento ser atractivo.

_ No me refiero a eso. Piénsalo. Tienes que proponer un trueque al rey a cambio de dinero, y no puedes llevarle a la princesa mancillada.

_ ¡Ni que fuera a violarla!_ contestó Link, molesto.

_ Nunca se sabe. Sé muy bien que tienes sentimientos "demasiado positivos" hacia ella, así que retén tus instintos.

_ Disculpa, pero aquí tú eres la única que ha mantenido "relaciones".

_ ¿¡Me estás llamando…!? ¿Qué tienes en esa sábana? ¡Oh, dios! Dime que no es un cadáver. Si es un cadáver, tengo miedo, aunque sería posible, la verdad. ¡Asesino! ¡Asesino!

Link tapó la boca de su hermana.

_ Si te mantienes callada, te digo que hay.

* * *

"Casi le llego… ¡Casi!", pensó Zelda estirándose intentando alcanzar un libro de la estantería. "Un poco más…"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos brazos que rodearon su cintura y la elevaron hasta alcanzar el libro. Giró y al ver el rostro de Link se echó para atrás, cayendo los dos.

_ ¿¡Qué haces, pervertido!?_ preguntó ella levantándose, sonrojada.

_ ¡Te estaba ayudando!

_ Podrías haber avisado. El susto no me lo quitas.

_ Discúlpame, princesa. Venía a avisarte que la cena está preparada y que deberías acompañarme.

_ Ah, sí. Disculpa. Y… Gracias por lo de la tarde. No debiste arriesgar tu vida por mí.

_ Lo sé, pero no me quedaba otra_ comenzó a reírse mientras recibía golpes de Zelda_ Era broma y lo sabes. Ahora me debes un favor por los moratones de la caída.

_ ¿Y cuál es?

* * *

Un rato después...

Link se sentó al lado de Eyzmel.

_ ¿No te tocaba a ti traer la cena?

_ Sí_ sonrió.

Zelda asomó un poco la cabeza desde la puerta al comedor.

_ ¿De verdad que tengo que hacer esto?

Link asintió, todavía con una sonrisa en la cara.

_ De acuerdo…_ suspiró y pasó a la habitación, sujetando lo que debía ser la cena.

La joven dejó la comida y sirvió a Link, después se sentó y cortó la comida de su secuestrador.

_ ¿Princesa?_ preguntó Eyzmel, confusa.

_ Debo servir a mi señor Link…_ contestó enojada en voz baja, mientras oía las risas de Link.

Eyzmel suspiró.

_ No quiero verme liada en vuestros embrollos. En fin. Que aproveche.

* * *

_ Aquella mujer debe saber algo._ dijo un guardia a otro.

_ Tienes razón. ¡Plaquémosla!

_ Sé que no suele haber emoción en el trabajo, pero eso sería exagerar un poco.

La mujer se sorprendió al ver a aquellos soldados armados acercarse a ella. Cogió un tomate de su puesto y se lo ofreció.

_ ¿Tiene turno de noche?_ preguntó el primero.

_ Sí, solo los viernes y sábado.

_ Entonces ayer debió ver algo sospechoso. Como a la noche, más o menos debían ser las once.

_ A esa hora recojo.

El otro guardia agarró el tomate y lo tiró al suelo, hostil.

_ Déjese de juegos, señora. Queremos saber que le pasó a la princesa ayer a la noche.

_ ¿Algo le ocurrió?

_ La secuestraron._ apartó al guardia más tenso y se centró en la mujer_ Por eso es de vital importancia que nos cuente si ayer vio algo extraño acontecer.

_ Solo vimos al ladrón famoso que últimamente lo buscan. ¿Se llamaba Encapuchado? Lo que sea. Le robó una bolsa al de enfrente y se fue todo recto.

_ ¡Al castillo!_ gritó el guardia agitado, aun más nervioso_ ¡Metió el cuerpo de la princesa en la bolsa, y después la tiró al río!

_ ¡Tienes razón!_ contestó su compañero_ Debemos buscar por los alrededores. Señora, ha sido de gran ayuda.

El par de guardias se fueron, dejando a la mujer confusa.

_ ¿Y de estos hombres depende Hyrule…?


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Pasaban rápidos los días, y pronto hizo una semana.

_ ¿No deberías ir al castillo?_ preguntó Eyzmel a su hermano.

_ No sé. Me gusta tenerla aquí.

_ Tarde o temprano nos descubrirán.

_ Tienes razón… Iré hoy.

_ Por cierto, Link_ sonrió_ ¿La princesa y tú…?

_ ¿¡Qué!? No._ empezó a reírse nerviosamente_ Si ella me odia.

_ No te odia. Solo está enfadada por como le tratas a veces. Es como si intentaras caerle mal, pero a la vez intentas que te aprecie.

_ Yo solo soy yo.

Eyzmel suspiró.

_ Lo que tú digas. Yo sé que hay algo. Ya verás.

Link dio la vuelta y se fue, enfadado. Pensaba "¿Qué más le da a ella lo que sienta? Soy yo y mis circunstancias, además, Zelda no me gusta, ella solo…"

Chocó contra el marco de una puerta y le dio una patada. Estaba frustrado, no deseaba volver a sentir eso. Cubrió con sus manos la cara se sentó en el suelo.

Poco después alguien le abrazaba.

_ ¿Link? ¿Qué ocurre?_ preguntó la joven princesa.

Link alzó la cabeza y le vio. Zelda se sonrojó ligeramente y le soltó.

_ ¿Pasa algo?_ volvió a preguntar.

_ No debí…_ se giró todavía sin levantarse del suelo_ No debí haberte secuestrado. No debí volver a verte.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Es todo tu culpa._ se levantó y vi hacia sus ojos_ Si no hubieras rechazado mi confesión… Si no… Si no…

Zelda siguió sin entender que le pasaba.

_ Yo nunca llegué a rechazarte.

Link recordó aquel día cuando declaró sus sentimientos a la princesa y ella le dijo que no estaba segura de lo que sentía. Lo había entendido mal durante todo ese tiempo.

_ Estoy confuso por mis sentimientos…

_ Link…_ se acercó a él_ Sientes algo por mí de nuevo, ¿verdad?_ se ruborizó.

El chico comenzó a reír.

_ No me refería a eso. No sé si te odio o te puedo aguantar.

Zelda vio hacia su secuestrador, inmóvil y muda. Aquellas palabras le dolieron como un puñal en la espalda.

_ Ya cometí el error de enamorarme de ti una vez, y no pienso volver a caer en lo mismo.

Ella soltó un leve suspiro y dio la vuelta.

_ Puedes morirte._ dijo_ Devuélveme con la gente que me aprecia.

Salió corriendo, mientras Link observaba la escena. Él cayó al suelo nuevamente, pensando en lo que dijera debido a su rabia interna.

Fue hacia su habitación, cogió su capucha y la tiara de Zelda, y salió rumbo al castillo. Sus pensamientos estaban turbios y negros. Solo deseaba deshacerse de la princesa.

Mientras que Link se iba, Zelda se sentó en la sala donde había dormido la primera noche, antes de cambiarle a la habitación. Comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras encendía el hogar o fogón. Quemó una nota que había escrito hacía un par de horas, y después secó sus lágrimas.

La nota se podía leer mientras se quemaba.

_Apreciado secuestrador y/o Link._

_Sé que han pasado cinco años desde que me pediste ser tu pareja, pero te contesto ahora ya que he conseguido ordenar mis sentimientos._

_Te quiero, Link._

La nota terminó de consumirse y Zelda oyó el relinchar del caballo de Link. Ya había marchado hacia el castillo.

* * *

La ventana de la habitación de Anker se rompió. Los pedazos de cristal cayeron como gotas de agua sobre la cama.

Link entró en el dormitorio. No había nadie. Comenzó a caminar y salió por la puerta, sigiloso, hasta llegar a la sala del trono, un lugar que le traía amargos recuerdos.

_ ¡Tú!_ gritó el rey nada más verle_ ¡Guardias!

Link sonrió y sacó la corona de Zelda de su bolsa.

_ Alto. ¿Queréis que vuestra dulce princesa sea la víctima? Sigue con vida, de momento. Si me hacéis algo, mi compañero se encargará de la joven Zelda.

El rey detuvo a los guardias y permaneció sentado.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ preguntó.

_ Una recompensa. Setenta mil.

Los soldados comenzaron a murmurar mientras el gobernante pensaba. Cuando se calmó, comenzó a hablar.

_ De acuerdo. En una semana.

_ Eso lo decidiré yo._ se dio la vuelta_ Cuando vuelva será con la princesa. Y un detalle más. Si alguno intenta seguirme, me encargaré personalmente de matarla.

Salió del lugar con paso decidido. Ningún guardia se le acercó. Justo en ese momento se percató de Anker.

_ Ni te molestes en aparecer_ comentó el guardián_ Ya la salvaré yo, como su héroe.

_ Ninguno es digno de ella. Afróntalo.

Y se fue.

* * *

Ya a la llegada a su morada, Eyzmel le recibió enfadada.

_ ¿Qué le hiciste a Zelda? Lleva desde que te fuiste sin hablar.

_ No le hice nada.

Eyzmel le agarró por la camisa.

_ Algo le has hecho, y estoy segura. Más te vale ir ahora mismo junto ella y hablarle.

Link suspiró.

_ Le he hecho daño, o eso creo.

_ Ella te quiere y te le hablas con odio. Después te haces la víctima.

Se fue, mientras que Link se apoyaba en la pared de la habitación donde habían hablado. Sus remordimientos, sus palabras y sus recuerdos comenzaron a atormentarle mientras pensaba en los ojos de Zelda segundos antes de irse, ojos dolidos.

* * *

Entró en la sala y ahí estaba Zelda todavía. La luz iluminaba sus claros ojos azules y también marcaba su silueta sentada en el suelo cerca del fogón.

Link se sentó a su lado mientras ella le ignoraba.

_ Zelda._ dijo él_ He vuelto del castillo. Si quieres volver tú solo tienes que decírmelo.

_ Quiero volver._ contestó bruscamente.

El chico agarró la barbilla de ella.

_Sobre lo de antes… Nunca quise decir algo así. Lo siento muchísimo. Tenía miedo a que descubrieras mis sentimientos.

Zelda golpeó la mano de Link y volvió a su posición original.

_ ¿Cuáles? ¿Qué me odias o así? Aún no estoy segura pero tendré que pensarlo.

_ No me refiero a eso. ¿Puedes hacer el favor de mirarme?_ Zelda se giró, secándose una lágrima que tenía sobre su mejilla._ Mira, Zelda. Sé que lo sabes. No quería aceptarlo, pero es así._ tragó saliva y habló_ Te quiero.

Ella vio hacia Link fijamente mientras el joven le agarraba su mano.

_ Cursi, ¿no?_ se inclinó hacia la princesa_ Nunca he dejado de quererte desgraciadamente para mí ya que eres princesa y nunca me aceptarías como una pareja digna.

Los labios de ambos se rozaron y Zelda se sonrojó. Los ojos de Link se veían deprimidos, y ella no se apartó.

_ No es que no seas digno._ contestó_ Si yo…

El aliento de Link tan cerca de ella le costaba pensar con claridad. Pensó lo que quería decir mientras él veía hacia ella.

_ ¡Yo también te quiero, idiota!_ confesó antes de lanzarse a sus brazos fundiéndose con él en un largo beso.

Link abrazó a Zelda por la cadera sin despegarse de ella, sintiendo su piel contra la de él. El beso se intensificó, pero rápidamente la princesa se apartó.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó Link, confundido.

Link vi hacia los labios de Zelda, relucientes por la saliva de ambos. Volvió a acercarse pero ella se lo impidió.

_ No podemos.

_ Ya empezamos. Acabas de decir que no te importaba lo que yo sea.

_ No lo digo por eso. Tú vas a devolverme a cambio de dinero. No sé si podré confiar en ti.

_ Nunca quise llevarte. Lo hice porque tú me lo pediste. Si me pides estar a tu lado, lo estaré siempre. Si me pides dejarte marchar, lo haré, pero sufriré debido a tu ausencia.

Zelda acarició una mejilla de Link.

_ ¿No me llevarías?

_ Ni por todas las rupias.

Se acercó a él, dejando que este besase su cuello mientras acariciaba la cintura de la joven, encendido como el brasero.

_ Quédate… A mi lado.

* * *

**Bueeeno, aquí os traigo el septimo capítulo de Trifuerza Corrupta. Ya iba siendo hora que esos dos se mostraran afecto (en varios sentidos). Dentro de dos capítulos tendré que dejar la historia, pero no por mucho. Es que como tengo que publicar de dos en dos los capítulos tengo que pensar y escribir el doble de rápido, así que mientras que lo escribo y así... ojalá sea poco tiempo. En fin. ¡Hasta otra y felices vacaciones!**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Un rayo de luz atravesó la ventana, iluminando la sala. El hogar ya estaba apagado y lo único que se oía era la respiración de la princesa, profundamente dormida. Despertó cuando la habitación clareó del todo y se frotó un ojo, todavía cansada. Su cuerpo aún desnudo estaba recubierto por una manta que Link debió de traer cuando se fue. La ropa estaba cuidadosamente doblada a su lado.

La puerta se abrió y Zelda cubrió su cuerpo con la manta. La joven que acababa de entrar se quedó viéndola, incrédula.

El grito fue de ambas, debido a la sorpresa. Eyzmel, aun viendo a Zelda cubierta solamente por la manta, llamó a Link, enojada.

Cuando Link apareció en escena, dio la vuelta otra vez e intentó huir. Su hermana le sujetó por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujó a la habitación.

_ ¿¡Pero qué es esto!?_ preguntó Eyzmel a Link, enfadada.

_ Te lo puedo explicar…_ sonrió, rojo hasta las orejas_ Ayer fui a hablar con Zelda y…

Ella le golpeó.

_ ¡Eso no es hablar!_ apartó a Link y se acercó a Zelda, sentándose a su lado_ Dime que no te ha violado.

Zelda se sonrojó también, por la escena bochornosa. Negó con la cabeza.

_ Entonces…_ volvió a ver a Link_ ¿¡En que estabas pensando!? ¿Y si la dejas embarazada? En que lío nos meterías… Yo, que vine junto Zelda pensando que no fueras a hablar con ella y la iba a consolar, voy y me encuentro con esto.

Zelda se levantó del suelo y recogió su ropa.

_ Que humillación…_ susurró, yéndose.

_ Zelda, espera._ dijo el joven, siguiéndola.

Eyzmel se quedó sola en la habitación. Vio hacia la alfombra donde estuvo Zelda y suspiró.

_ Siempre podemos tirarla…

* * *

Link agarró de la mano a Zelda.

_ Tu hermana me vio…

Él le abrazó y besó en una mejilla.

_ Eso no importa. Solo reaccionó así por la sorpresa.

Zelda vio hacia otro lado.

_ Igualmente me avergüenza algo. Se ha enterado de lo nuestro de una forma repentina.

_ Yo también me enteré de una forma repentina.

La princesa le golpeó.

_ Que lo decía bromeando, mujer.

Ella lo sabía, y en el fondo se sentía feliz por lo ocurrido.

_ Será mejor que te vistas. A mí no me importa que sigas así, pero Eyzmel seguramente empezará a echar humo por la cabeza.

Ella asintió.

_ Por cierto. He cambiado tus cosas a mi habitación_ se sonrojó ligeramente_ ¿Te molesta?

_ No. Eso quiere decir…

_ Sí… Podrás ver mi habitación…

* * *

Rato después...

* * *

Link se frotó la cabeza, confuso, por la pregunta de Eyzmel.

_ ¿Qué sois?_ repitió.

_ Lo de ser "algo" no está bien decirlo. Simplemente las relaciones entre una pareja cambian…

Su hermana sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_ Es tú novia, ¿verdad? Si es que lo sabía. Sabía que había algo entre vosotros dos. Mira que no contármelo… Vergüenza debería darte.

_ Fue algo que pasó espontáneamente.

Ella suspiró, exasperada.

_ ¿Dónde está Zelda?

_ Se está bañando.

_ Porque…_ sonrió.

_ ¡Te estás portando de una manera realmente infantil!

* * *

El contacto con el agua era realmente agradable, pero debía salir del agua no fuera a ser que quedara arrugada.

A medida que se vestía comenzó a pensar en lo de la noche anterior, en cómo su relación con Link en solo un día había dado tantos saltos. Todo fue felicidad en su cabeza hasta que pensó en su tío, furioso por la ofensa que le causó el secuestro de la princesa. ¿Cómo le explicaría a la gente que pasó? ¿Volvería? No podía dejar su cargo de heredera al trono.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta.

_ Zelda._ oyó a Link tras la puerta, hablando en un tono dulce_ Llevas mucho rato ahí y va a ser la hora de comer.

Ella abrió la puerta, ya vestida.

_ Siento la tardanza.

Link le sonrió y besó en la frente de una forma cariñosa.

_ Está bien._ le agarró instintivamente de la mano_ ¿Vamos?

Ella asintió, aturdida por las fuertes emociones que volvía a sentir en ese momento.

_ Link.

_ Dime.

_ ¿Cómo haremos con el rescate?

_ Se me ocurrirá algo.

Ella se soltó un momento.

_ Yo es que tengo miedo a que te encuentren y desvelen tu identidad, que quieran matarte por secuestrarme mientras yo no puedo decir nada.

Link suspiró, algo angustiado.

_ Al menos habré amado, ¿no?

* * *

Unos cuantos metros por debajo de ellos, un joven observaba el castillo desde fuera.

_ Te he encontrado, cabrón._ Anker rio_ Así que ahí tienes a la joven princesa cautiva, a la espera de su héroe, su guardian, YO, vaya a salvarla… Trabajo me costó encontrarte, y no te me vas a escapar.

Se levantó del suelo y volvió a reír mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la tiara de Zelda que Link había dejado en el castillo.

_ Mi princesa, yo te liberaré. Cueste lo que cueste.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Las manos de Zelda le abrazaron mientras él sentía el calor de su aliento en el cuello. Debía ser recién mañana, por lo cual se deshizo cuidadosamente de las manos de la princesa y salió de la cama, comenzando a vestirse.

_ ¿Hoy quien vas a ser?_ preguntó Zelda, abriendo un ojo.

_ Hoy seré Link. No siempre tengo que convertirme en, cito, "El encapuchado" cada vez que vaya a la ciudadela.

Ella asintió, recostándose otra vez en la cama.

_ Tranquila que volveré pronto. No quiero que te escapes.

_ Aunque pudiera no lo haría. ¿Vas a llevar el carro? Es que podrían descubrirte.

_ Cogeré solo a la yegua más grande._ besó su frente_ Hasta dentro de poco.

Volvió a asentir y mientras le veía irse, quedó dormida otra vez.

El joven salió del castillo y se subió en su yegua. Le dio un par de palmadas y marcharon. Por suerte para el rubio, Anker ya no estaba allí debido a que un bosque por la noche suele ser peligroso.

Cuando llegó a la ciudadela, vio un par de guardias a la entrada. Les saludó, incómodo. Siempre que pasaba esa situación se sentía desagradable. Compró lo que pudo y después dio un corto paseo por la ciudad. Aún era muy temprano y Zelda seguramente seguiría dormida. "Me siento mal por dejarla sola… Pero se está tan bien aquí…"

Eso fue lo último que pudo pensar antes que alguien le robara la bolsa donde estaban las cosas compradas.

* * *

Debía de ser medio día cuando Link volvió. Zelda se echó sobre él.

_ ¿¡Dónde estabas!?_ le preguntó enfadada_ Dijiste que llegarías temprano.

_ Me quisieron encarcelar por pegar a un tipo. Se lo buscó.

La princesa vio hacia él, frunciendo el ceño.

_ ¿Qué hiciste?

_ Un ladrón me robó la bolsa y yo le alcancé y pegué. Después los inútiles de los soldados defendían al otro. Me costó que lo comprendieran. En resumen, me dejaron ir después de una hora, más el viaje de vuelta cuidadoso de que no se cayeran las cosas de la bolsa, ahora agujereada por el bestia, pues hicieron que tardara.

Link besó a Zelda dulcemente.

_ Si no hubiese sido por eso habría vuelto pronto. Lo prometo.

En ese momento se oyó a Eyzmel hacer ruido con una cacerola.

_ ¡Link! La comida, tráela.

Él suspiró.

_ ¿Te das cuenta que siempre que tenemos un momento romántico aparece?

Zelda se rio.

_ Llevas razón, la verdad._ contestó.

* * *

El rey vio hacia Anker, enfadado.

_ ¿A sí que en el castillo abandonado?

_ Sí, majestad. El secuestrador no me vio, además, dudo mucho que si me viera hiriera a la princesa._ contestó Anker, con una leve sonrisa en la cara_ Lo mejor sería partir ahora.

_ Avisaré a la guardia. Partiremos pronto.

_ Sí, señor.

_ Guardián. Antes de iros…

_ ¿Qué ocurre?

_ Desearía que matara a el "encapuchado"

Sonrió maliciosamente.

_ Con gusto señor. Me encargaré personalmente de ese bastardo.

* * *

Link abrió la puerta de la habitación y se echó en cama. "Me muero…" pensó, cansado. "Odio que Eyzmel me obligue a barrer toda la planta baja del castillo…"

_ Link._ dijo Zelda desde la pared, haciendo que el muchacho pegase un salto por el susto.

_ No sabía que estabas aquí.

Ella se rio.

_ Llevo aquí un buen rato_ se sentó a su lado_. ¿Estás muy cansado?

Le sonrió y la empujó suavemente, tumbándola en la cama y poniéndose encima.

_ Quizás no lo suficiente.

Zelda se sonrojó y apartó su mirada de la de él.

_ Link, por favor… No sé si deberíamos… Eyzmel podría entrar.

El rubio la besó y el mimo fue correspondido.

_ Malo será, ¿no?

Ella asintió, dejando que Link acariciara su cintura. Se oyó un ruido fuera, pero no le dieron importancia. Absortos pensando uno en el otro, los besos comenzaron a intensificarse. Link desabrochó el vestido de Zelda y la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

_ ¡Chicos!_ dijo Eyzmel al entrar.

Hubo un momento de silencio de parte de los tres que se hallaban en la habitación. Link vio hacia Eyzmel, después a Zelda y volvió a ver a su hermana.

_ ¿Cómo haces para siempre enterarte?

_ ¿Qué?_ Eyzmel parecía perpleja_ ¡Dejémonos de tonterías! ¿Lo habéis oído?

_ ¿El qué?_ preguntó la joven princesa mientras Link salía de su posición para ponerse a su lado.

_ No hace mucho oí un ruido y vi que pudo ser. La guardia se está acercando aquí. Creedme. Son muchos soldados y he recogido las pertenencias lo más rápido que pude. Debemos irnos ya, Link.

_ ¿Y Zelda?_ preguntó él.

_ Ella es a la que buscan.

La princesa asintió, viendo hacia el suelo.

_ Tiene razón. No quiero poneros en peligro. Tenéis que iros.

Eyzmel expresó tristeza al verla.

_ Lo siento.

Link agarró la mano de Zelda.

_ No puedo irme sin ella.

_ Link…_ susurró_ No te preocupes por mí. Fingiré que lo pasé mal para que sea creíble.

Él vio hacia sus ojos azul grisáceo.

_ Nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad?

_ Solo si tú quieres.

Un golpe sonó procedente de la puerta del castillo. Eyzmel gritó.

_ Volveré a por ti. Te lo prometo.

Se besaron y Zelda comenzó a llorar. La hermana del joven no pudo evitar ver la escena de una forma melancólica.

Link agarró a su hermana y disparó el gancho hacia un árbol fuera del castillo.

_ Te amo, princesa Zelda.

Poco después el gancho ya les había llevado fuera de ahí. La joven noble lloró en silencio, sintiendo como su corazón se hacía pedazos. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido.

_ Yo también te amo, Link._ susurró.

* * *

**Hasta aquí un nuevo capítulo de Trifuerza Corrupta. ¡Comentad que os ha parecido, por favor! También me gustaría recibir críticas hacia Anker y si he conseguido captar la idea que tenía en mente. Y sobre todo, ¡me gustaría que dierais ideas porque tengo un vacío en la historia que necesito rellenar! Eso es todo. Hasta luego.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Zelda veía hacia la pared de su habitación. Ya hacía dos semanas que la habían devuelto al castillo. Se sentía sola, necesitaba volver. No había abierto la boca desde sus últimas palabras.

"Yo también te amo, Link"

Comenzó a llorar, callada. Él le había engañado, no volvería a por ella. No la amaba después de todo. Sentía como si un millón de piedras la golpearan, y no quería hacer nada más que aguantar.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

_ Princesa, querida.

Zelda vio hacia Anker, sin mostrar sentimientos. Solo una lágrima delataba su sufrimiento.

_ Llevas desde que te rescatamos sin hablar._ prosiguió el guardián_ ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa?

Nadie habló. La joven volvió a ver fijamente a la pared de antes.

_ Déjese de juegos, por favor._ suspiró_ Yo me preocupo por usted, pero si se porta así no me dejará más opción que sacarle del cuarto.

Ella negó con la cabeza y Anker agarró a la princesa por un brazo, tirando hacia la salida.

_ No me deja más elección de sacarla a la fuerza. Hay alguien que le reclama.

Zelda se sorprendió. ¿Sería Link? Su corazón comenzó a latir deprisa y una leve sonrisa se dibujó el su delicado rostro.

Llegaron a la gran sala, donde su tío estaba sentado en el trono.

El trono estaba cubierto por piedras de diferentes colores a ambos perfiles. Era de color dorado y tenía a las tres diosas en la parte de arriba.

_ Ah, querida sobrina_ sonrió_. Aquí hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

Zelda vio hacia donde el hombre le señaló y vio una joven que tenía un pequeño cofre en sus manos. Al principio no la reconoció, hasta que se dio cuenta que era Eyzmel.

_ ¿Eyzmel? ¿Qué haces aquí?_ preguntó ella, con la voz bastante seca por no haber hablado en tanto tiempo.

Anker vio sorprendido hacia la princesa, debido a que además de conocer a esa chica, le habló.

_ Vine porque quien tú sabes me ha dado esto._ le entregó el cofre y dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse_ Ya lo han revisado así que no hay nada malo dentro. ¡Nos volveremos a ver, princesa!

Eyzmel se fue, dejando a Zelda aun confusa. Ella movió algo el cofre, que pesaba un poco.

_ ¿Puedo retirarme a mis aposentos, majestad?_ preguntó la princesa al rey.

_ Eh… Sí, claro.

Ella sonrió mientras subía las escaleras. Su mirada desprendía esperanza, esperanza que ya había perdido.

Al entrar en la habitación abrió el cofre y encontró algunos objetos y una carta. Estaba una flor y una bolsa con lo que debía ser chocolate, pero solo quedaban los envoltorios.

Agarró el sobre, partiéndolo y empezando a leer la carta de su amado desaparecido.

_Ante todo, debería disculparme por haber estado ausente durante estos últimos días. No sabía como hacerte llegar una explicación de lo sucedido, pero es que no he podido._

_No pude ir al castillo debido a que he estado ocupado buscando otra casa, y otra razón era simplemente miedo. Sí, tenía miedo._

_Aunque la trifuerza del valor brilla todavía en mi mano, tenía miedo. Para disculparme quería ofrecerte un par de regalos (si Eyzmel no se comió el chocolate…)_

_Lo último que diré en esta carta es que te quiero, te extraño, y que veas por la ventana._

Zelda giró hacia donde le había pedido el joven, levantándose de la silla. Le vio, apoyado en la cornisa, sonriéndole. Llevaba una margarita en la mano izquierda.

Ella le abrió y dejó que entrase en la habitación. Segundos después ya se había echado encima de él.

_ ¡Idiota!_ dijo abrazándolo.

_ Yo también te he extrañado, mi princesa.

Link posó sus labios contra los de Zelda, consiguiendo que todo estuviese perdonado.

_ Link…_ la joven sonrió triste_ Ya pensé que no volvería a verte.

_ Fueron dos semanas, querida. No un año.

_ Pero la despedida fue tan repentina, y lo pasé tan mal.

_ No pienses en eso._ acarició su cabeza, calmándola_ Ya estoy aquí.

_ ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

_ Mañana lo verás. Tú actúa como si supieses que ocurre.

Llamaron a la puerta. Fueron tres toques suaves antes de hablar.

_ Princesa._ se oyó desde fuera de la habitación_ ¿Se encuentra mejor?

_ Sí, sí._ contestó Zelda.

_ ¿Puedo pasar?_ preguntó el guardián.

Ella se quedó pensando, vio hacia Link y señaló debajo de la cama. Él se escondió como pudo y Zelda llamó a su guardián.

_ ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

_ Nada. Venía a ver qué ocurría, porque subiera a toda prisa. Pensé que estaba preocupada o algo así.

_ No, no. Estoy bien, Anker.

Link vio desde su escondite al joven con asco. Él sabía que fuera todo culpa de ese que descubrieran su escondite, que le quitaran a su princesa. Había robado hasta su trabajo. Llevaba su uniforme igual al que tuvo que usar Link. En resumen, no le caía bien.

_ Su seguridad es lo que más deseo, mi princesa._ hizo una reverencia_ No permitiré que nadie, absolutamente nadie, la vuelva a secuestrar. Ya tenemos en busca y captura a la rata que se la llevo, el Encapuchado. Cuando lo encuentre, seré yo mismo el que acabe con su patética vida._ sonrió de una forma tétrica_ Todo sea por la soberana.

Ella asintió, algo asustada. Ese hombre nunca se había mostrado hostil, solo protector. El que midiera mucho y fuera fuerte hacía que intimidase más. Sintió como la mano de Anker sujetaba la suya y la besaba con delicadeza. Un gesto noble.

_ Si todo va bien, me marcho. La veré después. No olvide que si algo pasa, me avise sin pensarlo.

_ Sí. Puede marcharse.

El joven guardián hizo otra reverencia y se fue. Link salió de debajo de la cama nada más cerrarse la puerta.

_ Odio a ese tío.

_ Es mi guardián. Se preocupa por mi seguridad.

_ No solo se preocupa de eso. Zelda, ese hombre está obsesionado_ remarcó la última palabra_ contigo. No parará hasta tenerte en sus brazos, al parecer.

_ Por desgracia para mí, lo sé.

Link la abrazó y acarició el suave pelo de la joven, color castaño claro, casi rubio. La joven princesa sonrió y cerró los ojos, feliz de por fin tener a Link de nuevo, o al menos por un momento, antes de que él tuviese que irse de nuevo.

_ Mañana volveré, ya lo verás.

_ ¿Me lo prometes?

_ Prometido.

Zelda soltó a Link y dejó que este se subiera a la ventana.

_ Recuerda. Tú sigue el plan. Como si supieras lo que ocurre.

Ella asintió.

_ Así haré.

* * *

**Bueno. Os traigo el décimo capítulo de Trifuerza Corrupta. Siento la demora (bueno, fueron seis días) Intentaré publicar cada cinco días o máximo cada semana, más no tardaré. **

**Otra cosa que quiero decir es gracias por los comentarios diciéndome que os gusta mi historia. De verdad suben el ánimo y mucho. Y también gracias por pasaros por mi historia.**

**Ya no me entretengo más, y nos vemos la en el próximo capítulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Comenzó a clarear el día. Zelda despertó, cansada. Se había pasado casi toda la noche pensando en Link y su plan extraño.

El día transcurrió normal. La princesa estaba alerta por si algo ocurría. Ese algo no llegó hasta después de la comida.

_ Princesa._ llamó un guardia_ Acompáñeme, por favor.

Ella asintió, llegando hasta la sala del trono. Su tío, sentado en la enorme silla que un día había pertenecido a su padre, le habló desde allí.

_ Aquí hay un joven que solicita hablar contigo.

A la derecha del rey, se encontraba Link, sonriendo. No llevaba la capucha, así que no debía haber peligro.

_ Princesa_ dijo él, inclinándose y haciendo una ligera reverencia_ Venía a solicitar el puesto de guardián, ya que en un tiempo fui su guardián.

_ Fue contratado por el rey_ dijo el gobernante._ continúa. Esto se pone interesante.

_ Gracias, majestad. Como iba diciendo, sería un gran honor volver a trabajar para usted ya que mi familia no tiene nada y me resultaría de gran ayuda. Si no os convenzo, puede pensar que desde la última vez, he mejorado mucho. Sé que tiene otro guardián_ sonrió ligeramente_ pero podría luchar por este puesto.

El rey también sonrió. Parecía que le gustaban los embrollos.

_ Debo confesar, querida sobrina, que esto me sorprende. ¿Este joven está tan interesado en el puesto que lucharía por él? ¿Le has visto recientemente?

_ No, majestad._ contestó Zelda_ Desde hace un año, aproximadamente. Le vi un día que salí con escolta a pasear.

Anker entró en la sala, sorprendido.

_ ¿Por qué se me hace llamar?

_ Guardián. Este joven de mi derecha pretende conseguir tu puesto. La decisión la toma Zelda.

Anker vio aun con las cejas levantadas hacia la princesa, incrédulo.

_ Princesa, por favor. Llevo a su lado tres años. No me puede dejar así como así.

Ella apartó su mirada de la de su guardián.

_ Ya está bien. He decidido que debo pensarlo. Dejadme a solas con los dos.

Su tío ahora era el que estaba sorprendido ya que había dicho que saliera de su propia sala. Al final aceptó y dejó a los tres solos.

_ De acuerdo. No sé qué clase de embrollo es en el pretendes meterme, joven._ le dijo Anker a el rubio_ Pero este es mi trabajo, no el tuyo.

_ También trabajé aquí. Durante cuatro años._ sonrió_ Y era más joven que tú entonces.

_ ¿Insinúas que no valgo para mi trabajo? Perdona, pero soy más alto que tú.

_ Y más torpe. Con ese tronco debe resultarte difícil moverte con agilidad.

Zelda les mandó callar con un movimiento de su mano.

_ Silencio, por favor. Intento cavilar.

No sabía qué hacer. Quería aceptar a Link. Volver a empezar desde el principio, y sin que nadie les separara. Él era su guardián desde el principio.

Por otra banda, una fuerte amistad se había formado con Anker. Fueran tres años de servicio, donde cumplía con su trabajo de una forma impecable, además de ser realmente responsable y preocuparse por ella. Pero Zeda tenía también otras ideas en la cabeza, como la ligera posibilidad de estar embarazada. No quería dejar a ninguno. Ellos eran importantes.

_ De acuerdo._ dijo ella después de un par de minutos pensando_ Los dos podrías quedaros de guardianes, en estado de pruebas. Si hay problemas echaré al liante. ¿Quedó caro?

Ellos asintieron.

_ Bien. Anker, comunícale mi decisión a mi tío. Tú, Link, quédate un momento.

Anker se giró y comenzó a repasar mentalmente el nombre de su ahora adversario. "Link…"

Cuando Anker ya no estaba, Zelda pegóa Link.

_ ¿Enserio? ¿Este era tu plan?

_ Sí._ rodeó con sus brazos la cadera de la joven_ Siento haber hecho esto, pero era la única forma. Gente ya desconfía de mí. Si ven que estoy con la secuestrada y no ocurre nada seguro que dejarán de pensar mal de mí. Además, puedo estar contigo, que es lo importante para mí.

_ Bueno… En eso tienes razón.

El joven la abrazó fuertemente.

_ No quiero volver a perderte._ le dijo, viendo fijamente a los ojos de la princesa_ Haré lo que sea con tal de estar a tu lado.

Zelda suspiró.

_ De acuerdo. Debes saber un par de cosas. La primera: Anker se toma muy enserio su trabajo. Si ve que haces algo mal, bueno, te imaginarás.

_ Eso me da igual. No le temo.

_ Ya. Y la segunda: En esta "realidad" no nos vemos desde hace tiempo, así que no nos pueden ver como una pareja. Simplemente como viejos amigos que no se veían desde hace tiempo.

_ ¿Eso significa que tampoco…?

_ Dormirás en la habitación de Anker. Las demás están ocupadas.

_ ¿Y él que hará?

_ También dormirá ahí. Podemos poner otra cama.

_ Ya, pero intentará ahogarme con la almohada.

_ No seas exagerado.

* * *

Anker entró en su ahora habitación compartida. No dejaba de preguntarse quién era ese hombre y por qué aparecía ahora.

Él era el único merecedor de proteger a Zelda, no ese retaco. "¿Quién se cree que es apareciendo e intentando robarme mi puesto?" se preguntó, pensativo. "Menos mal que mi princesa no me ha echado. Si lo hiciera me enfadaría mucho. Demasiado."

La puerta se abrió y apareció el nuevo en el castillo. Llevaba el uniforme de ropajes verdes parecidos a la legendaria túnica del héroe del tiempo. Era el mismo uniforme que el de Anker, solo que a Link le quedaba algo grande.

_ Siento haberte hablado raro antes._ contestó el rubio hacia el otro_ Parece que seremos compañeros, y prefiero que no me ahogues mientras duermo. ¿Qué te parece… si somos amigos?_ las últimas palabras salieron de la garganta de una forma forzada, como si no quisiera soltarlas.

El joven de pelo azul oscuro lo evaluó físicamente. Parecía fuerte para su estatura, así que podría evitar algún ataque. También parecía ágil, y además era atractivo, cosa que le quitaba puntos a Anker ante la princesa.

_ Entonces… ¿Compañeros?


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Respiración cortada y agitada. Nervios. Sudor.

Link despertó de la pesadilla que había tenido. Sus sábanas estaban pegadas a su ropa y le costaba respirar. En su mano izquierda brillaba la marca de la trifuerza como si se tratara de una vela. Era un brillo dorado y deslumbrante. Anker hizo un ruido en su cama, como molesto por la luz. El joven rubio ocultó su mano entre las mantas y pensó en aquel sueño donde le quitaban a todo lo que le quedaba. ¿Cómo estaría Eyzmel en casa de sus primos? Hacía mucho que no hablaban por lo cual no sabía si confiar o no.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a ver como el vacío robaba a Zelda de sus manos, seguida de su hermana y después aparecía aquel hombre. Ese hombre todavía desconocido.

A la mañana siguiente una joven llamó a la puerta de la habitación. Anker abrió la puerta.

_ Disculpad por molestaros…_ se sonrojó al ver a Anker aún sin camiseta_ Sr Guardián, llamaba por el nuevo, que es solicitado por el capitán de la guardia.

Link dormía plácidamente en su cama. Le había costado conciliar el sueño pero después de unas cuantas vueltas lo había logrado. Anker suspiró.

_ Le diré.

La sirvienta asintió, aún roja, y salió del cuarto.

Anker se sentó en la cama de Link y agarró la almohada que estaba en el suelo, acercándola al dormido.

_ Sería tan fácil… Tan fácil… _ rio_ Demasiado.

Golpeó con la almohada a Link en la cara, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

_ ¿Pero que rayos te pasa?_ dijo el otro mientras se levantaba del parqué_ Habíamos quedado como compañeros.

_ Te llamaban.

Link bostezó y se estiró.

_ De acuerdo.

* * *

Zelda cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo dejó en la estantería de su cuarto. No era capaz de leer más sabiendo que Link podría estar en peligro por Anker. Bajó las escaleras y se lo encontró, sentado en el suelo, dormido.

_ ¿Link?

Al ver que este respiraba, se sintió aliviada.

_ Despierta, por favor._ le dio unos golpecillos con su pie.

Se despertó sobresaltado.

_ ¡El Capitán!

Salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a Zelda más confusa que antes. Cuando llegó fuera, un hombre robusto le vio, algo enfadado.

_ ¿Esa es la impresión que quieres dar?_ preguntó entre dientes.

Era un hombre alto y ancho, como Anker, solo que este debía tener cuarenta y pico, no como los dos guardianes. Tenía barba de una semana, y estaba canosa. Su pelo era color rubio ceniza y la cara se encontraba marcada por pequeñas cicatrices debidas a antiguas luchas. Su rostro expresaba la dureza del campo de batalla. Llevaba el uniforme de la guardia con algunas protecciones de más.

_ Bueno, bueno. Así que tú eres el nuevo.

Link asintió, algo intimidado. Ese parecía el de su sueño, solo que no era tan oscuro como se mostraba.

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó el capitán de la guardia_ ¿No tienes lengua?

_ Sí que tengo, señor…

_ Me alegro. ¿Tienes algún arma?

Link volvió a asentir.

_ Iré a buscarla.

Un rato después llegó a su habitación y vio entre su equipaje.

_ Nunca pensé que la volvería a usar_ sacó el objeto envuelto en la sábana que tanto había intrigado a Zelda y a Eyzmel_ Hasta ahora.

Salió de la habitación con la espada en la mano. Relucía a pesar de los años sin uso. La Espada Maestra, aquel arma capaz de repeler el mal, aceptaba a un vulgar ladrón. Sonrió para sí, ya que en el fondo sabía que no estaba corrompido del todo porque la espada le dejaba ser empuñada. Los guardias le veían, sorprendidos. ¿La espada maestra?

Ni Link sabía como aquella arma había llegado a su familia. Solo llevaba en ella mucho tiempo.

El capitán cuando le vio, vio preocupado hacia él.

_ ¿Qué haces con eso?

_ Es mi espada.

_ Buena espada._ soltó_ Algo vieja. ¿Sabes usarla?

_ Hace tiempo que no peleo con espada, señor. Cuerpo a cuerpo sí tengo más ventaja.

Anker vio desde lejos a Link. Odiaba que aquel nuevo en el castillo tuviera la legendaria espada. Le parecía estúpido e irónico. Alguien tan patético para él, poseer algo tan imponente. Veía los entrenamientos, como Link esquivaba y enseñaba sus tácticas. Era bueno, pero no tanto como él, así que eso le dio ánimos.

* * *

El sol ya se encontraba en el centro del cielo cuando Link salió del jardín y cogió su carta para Eyzmel, preguntando como llevaba su estancia allí. La princesa seguía sus pasos, siguiéndole.

_ ¿Qué le pareciste al Capitán?

_ Algo flojo.

Ella se rio.

_ El capitán es muy exigente. Me trata como a su hija muchas veces. Él y mi padre eran grandes amigos.

Link agarró la mano de Zelda.

_ ¿Qué tal llevas su pérdida?

_ Fue hace tres años. Ya lo tengo superado.

Él le sonrió, apenado.

_ Mi madre murió poco después de tener a Eyzmel. Después mi padre murió cuando yo tenía trece, por eso fui aquí en busca de trabajo.

Comenzaron a andar, saliendo del recinto del castillo y llegando a la ciudadela.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo podrás aguantar?_ le preguntó Link, metiendo la carta en el buzón más próximo.

Zelda vio hacia él, extrañada.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ Ya sabes._ sonrió_ Fingiendo que no nos veíamos desde hace mucho y que somos amigos.

_ Aquí al que le va a costar más es a ti. Eres tú el que tiene que dormir con un hombre.

Link rio y se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándolo.

_ Ya… Disculpa el decirlo pero Anker no me inspira confianza.

Se sentaron en un banco de la fuente central de la ciudadela. La joven princesa, ataviada con un vestido normal, aún temía el ser descubierta como la heredera al trono.

_ No van a enterarse que eres Zelda. No saben bien tu aspecto, y menos si vas con ropas comunes. Deja de marearte tanto.

Ella se dejó envolver por los brazos de Link, que la atrajeron hacia su cuerpo.

* * *

El capitán de la guardia dejó su espada encima de la mesa del cuarto. Se sentó en la silla más próxima que tenía, cansado. Aún no podía creerse que de todas las personas del mundo tuviera que encontrarse a él. Link.

_ No puede ser él_ se dijo en voz alta_ Debió encontrar la espada en algún lugar. De no ser así, entonces, ese joven sería…_ se tapó la cara con las manos_ ¿Mi hijo?


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

_ ¿Entonces cuánto tiempo tendremos que fingir que somos solo amigos?

Zelda suspiró, cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

_ Estás pesado, ¿verdad? Pues no lo sé… Tres meses

El joven vio hacia ella, muy sorprendido.

_ ¿Tres meses? ¿Enserio? No digo el contar que dormimos juntos, pero una relación… Venga, por favor…

_ Bueno. Vale. Un mes. Mi última oferta.

Link se sentó en su cama, y Zelda encima de él.

_ Me lo estás poniendo difícil.

Ella no sonrió.

_ Tengo que contarte algo, Link. Cabe la posibilidad que esté embarazada.

No recibió respuesta. Cuando se giró vio que el muchacho ya no estaba consciente.

_ Y ahora se desmaya…

La puerta se abrió. Anker, al ver a la princesa, se sorprendió.

_ ¿Alteza? ¿Qué hace en nuestra habitación?

Zelda vio hacia su guardián y después hacia Link. Se encogió de hombros.

_ Buscaba a Link pero cuando entré lo encontré dormido. Si es que es algo flojo, la verdad. Igualmente es bastante bueno en su trabajo. Hay que darle tiempo.

_ Le noto algo tensa. ¿Pasa algo?

_ ¡Nada! ¡Nada!_ sonrió forzadamente_ ¡Te dejo con él!

Zelda comenzó a reírse y salió de la habitación. Anker se quedó extrañado, mientras veía a Link aun inconsciente.

_ ¿Link?_ preguntó este mientras le golpeaba en el hombro_ ¿La princesa lo habrá matado?

* * *

_ ¿Sabes qué?

El guardia se acercó más a su compañero.

_ Hay rumores_ prosiguió_. Rumores que dicen que nuestra dulce princesa y el nuevo tienen una aventura.

_ ¿¡Una aventura!?

_ Como lo oyes. Es la única razón lógica de por qué él está aquí.

_ Tienes razón.

_ Me han contado que han oído palabras de la princesa. Sí. Y que fuera, en la ciudadela, se les vio juntos. Yo sinceramente me cuesta creer que nuestra noble y adorable futura gobernante esté con ese joven, pero bueno. Solo sé que si Anker se entera, se enfadará. Así que no le digas nada.

_ ¡No le diré a Anker lo de Zelda y Link! ¡Entendido!

El primer guardia asintió por la contestación de su compañero de trabajo. Nada más girarse le vio acercarse a Anker.

_ ¡No! ¡No! ¡Te he dicho que no digas nada! ¡Estúpido!

Anker se acercó al soldado.

_ ¿Decirme que?

Anker imponía más que nunca debido a su expresión seria y enojada. El guardián seguía observándolo, esperando una respuesta.

_ Que… Ese corte de pelo está desigualado.

_ ¿Qué? Bueno… Es que es así.

_ ¿Sí? Huy, que fallo. Bueno, mejor me… nos vamos._ agarró a su compañero_ ¡Adiós!

Anker suspiró.

_ Que hombres tan extraños.

* * *

Link abrió los ojos y se levantó del colchón. No recordaba lo que le pasara antes de quedarse dormido, así que se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Sería ya la hora de comer, lo que significaba que debía marchar a por algo a la ciudadela. El rey no quería a alguien recientemente incorporado en la mesa del comedor, y que tenía que ganarse su afecto y confianza.

Paparruchas.

Fue hacia la tienda más cercana y compró una barra de pan y unas manzanas. No medió palabra en todo ese trayecto hasta el centro de la ciudadela. Se sentía observado.

_ Ya puedes dejar de seguirme_ dijo Link, viendo hacia atrás_ Te he visto.

Anker salió de las sombras, con una mueca de enojo en su rostro.

_ Pensé que no lo notarías. Debe ser cierto que eres buen guardián.

_ No cambies de tema y dime por qué me estabas siguiendo.

Anker se sentó en el banco más cercano a él y sacó su comida de una bolsa. Ignoraba las palabras de Link, y por eso empezó a comer. El rubio vio fijamente hacia el otro.

_ Te estoy hablando.

_ Y yo estoy almorzando.

Link le tiró la comida al suelo, enfadado. Anker se levantó y le empujó.

_ ¿¡Quién te crees que eres, pequeño!?

_ ¡Eres tú el impresentable!_ le espetó el nuevo en el castillo_ ¡Me estabas espiando y ahora ni me lo explicas!

Se vieron de una forma feroz, sin apartar los ojos de uno en otro. Anker quería atacarle, golpear su estúpida cara de niño bonito. Nadie debía decirle nada a él. Link también pensaba en pegarle, resistiendo sus impulsos ya que Zelda le había pedido control.

_ Te estaba espiando_ dijo finalmente Anker, apartándose de Link y recogiendo su comida del suelo_ porque me lo han pedido. Eres un sospechoso del secuestro de la princesa, y pensamos que podrías ser el Encapuchado.

Link suspiró y se tapó con una mano la cara.

_ Tenías que haberte puesto tonto para hacerlo, ¿no?

_El que me tiró el almuerzo fuiste tú.

El joven rubio sonrió.

_ Te daré una manzana de las que compré, pero solo si dejas el espionaje.

_ Son ordenes, pero tranquilo. No he visto nada realmente sospechoso. Ah, por cierto._ sacó una carta de su bolsillo derecho y se la entregó_ Es de una tal Eyzmel. La recibimos no hace mucho. Siento que el sobre esté abierto. Son las órdenes del gobernante. No leímos lo que dice, tranquilo.

Link guardó la carta y asintió. Después le dio la manzana a Anker.

_ Esto no me servirá de mucho_ vio la fruta y después le dio un par de vueltas_ No compensa lo que me estropeaste.

_ Ya te lo pagaré. Ahora deja de ser tan quejica.

Anker comenzó a reírse.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ preguntó Link, confundido.

_ Nada, nada. Es solo que me recuerdas a mi hermano mayor por tu forma de hablar. Murió en batalla, desgraciadamente.

_ Vaya…

_ En fin. Dejémonos de cursilerías y comamos. Tengo hambre.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

_Querido hermano (Bueno, querido no pero ya me entiendes)_

_Estoy bien allí, pero me aburro mucho y necesito emoción. Por esa razón le pedí a nuestra querida princesa que me dejara ir al castillo. ¡Y me dejó! Me quedaré tres días, así que tranquilo. Ya podrás tener tu intimidad con ella después de que me vaya (Como os pille como la última vez el psiquiatra lo pagas tú)_

_Tengo mucha ilusión por volver a ver… A Zelda, claro. Me ha contado que fingís no ser pareja (A ver si aguantas) y que a lo mejor soy tía. ¡Tía! Casi me muero al leer eso. Si está embarazada a saber que tendréis que contarles. Reza para que no lo esté._

_Un beso, Eyzmel._

_Posdata: Presentarme a ese tal Anker que seguro que está bueno._

Link sintió como comenzaba a marearse.

_ ¿Pasa algo?_ preguntó Anker.

_ No, no. La carta me sorprendió. Eso es todo.

"Esto es malo" pensó. "Zelda no puede… No… ¿Qué haríamos? Nadie sabe de nuestra relación, y son capaces de contar que la violé, o que ella es una cualquiera… O que utilicé embrujos para seducirla." Comenzó a sentir nauseas "Lo que nos faltaba"

_ ¿Seguro que estás bien?

_ Que sí. Enserio._ se levantó tembloroso_ Ya terminó la hora del almuerzo. Será mejor que regresemos.

Cada paso para Link era como si pesara más.

"Padre… No puedo ser padre… No puedo ser…"

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Zelda se acercó a Link sigilosamente.

_ Hablamos en la biblioteca en media hora._ le dijo a él, mientras tocaba la espalda a Anker_ ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal fuera? No sé por qué faltasteis.

_ Link no puede comer en el castillo y quería hacerle compañía.

_ ¡Ah, que bien!_ sonrió, girándose hacia Link_ ¿Así que sois amigos?

_ Claro, claro._ contestó el rubio_ Si no os importa… Voy a echarme un poco en mi cuarto.

Zelda asintió, gesticulando con los labios: Media hora. Él también asintió, y después salió de la habitación.

Anker estaba confuso por la pareja.

_ ¿Pasa algo?

_ Nada. Solo lo noté raro.

_ Desde que leyó la carta de esa Eyzmel está así. A saber._ vio hacia Zelda, admirando disimuladamente su belleza_ Yo también voy a irme que debo practicar esgrima. Debo protegerle, mi princesa._ sonrió_ ¿Me acompaña?

_ Bueno, yo… De acuerdo. En un rato tengo que ir a la biblioteca, así que recuérdamelo, por favor.

_ Sin problemas.

La amabilidad repentina de Anker le sorprendió. En el fondo era agradable, y ella lo sabía. Eso era lo que más temía, que fuese agradable y en un arrebato de locura hiciera daño a alguien. A Link, o incluso a ella.

_ ¿Vamos?

* * *

Link llevaría unos cinco minutos en la biblioteca cuando Zelda apareció.

_ Siento la tardanza. Anker me retuvo un poco.

_ No importa.

La princesa se sentó en silla que tenía una mesa delante. Estaba serena, calmada. Señaló la silla que había delante de ella para que Link se sentase.

_ ¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?_ preguntó él, preocupado.

_ Anker me contó que recibiste una carta de Eyzmel. Era para avisarte que vendrá pronto. Mañana, supongo.

Link suspiró aliviado.

_ Por un momento pensé que te habías enojado.

_ También quiero hablar de otro tema. Me agrada mucho que Anker y tú ahora os soportéis, pero ten cuidado de no contarle nada de lo nuestro. Lo máximo que podrías decirle es que te parezco bonita. ¿Entendido?

_ Eso es la verdad, ¿no?_ sonrió, haciendo que Zelda se sonrojara_ Pero tranquila, no le diré nada.

_ Genial. Y también tienes que organizar el cómo vamos a ser pareja.

Link se extrañó.

_ Me refiero a que no podemos decir de un día a otro que somos pareja._ prosiguió ella_ Vas a tener que "coquetear" conmigo.

_ ¿No sería más lógico que lo hicieras tú?

Zelda sonrió.

_ Por favor, Link.

_ Bueno…_ suspiró, levantándose de su silla y acercándose a la princesa_ Lo intentaré. No me agrada el estar en secreto.

Ella también salió de la silla y le dio un beso al joven.

_ Gracias, querido.

_ Por cierto… ¿Embarazada?

_ No es seguro. Prefería no estarlo, si no como daremos la explicación a la gente.

Una risa se oyó al fondo de la habitación. El encargado de la biblioteca, escondido al fondo de la sala, salió y se acercó a ellos.

_ Así que… ¿Una relación?

_ ¿Cuánto has escuchado?_ preguntó Link, algo enfadado.

_ He escuchado todo.

* * *

_ Exijo que me traigan a la princesa inmediatamente.

_ La llamaríamos_ contestó un soldado_, pero no sabemos dónde está ahora mismo. Su majestad debe estar ocupada.

_ Es princesa, no hace nada.

* * *

El hombre paseaba cerca de Link y Zelda, con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios, con la certeza que su plan funcionaría bien. Había sido una casualidad el encontrarlos allí, pero como sospechaba prefirió no decir nada.

_ Eso explica la extraña y repentina aparición del muchacho_ dijo_ Era porque teníais una relación, pero como sería repentino e incómodo, preferisteis guardarlo. Que gracioso si la gente se entera, ¿verdad?

_ ¿Qué quieres a cambio de mantenerte callado y no contar nada?_ preguntó Zelda en tono enojado.

_ Soy un hombre sencillo. Unas rupias me bastarán.

La princesa le arrojó su monedero. Agarró a Link de la manga del uniforme y salieron de la biblioteca. Poco después llamaron por Zelda.

_ Aquí hay una joven que quiere verla, alteza.

La princesa fue, seguida de Link. Cuando llegaron se encontraron a una joven vestida con un pomposo vestido color celeste. Llevaba toda la cara pintada por el maquillaje y el pelo con tirabuzones.

_ Princesa, querida._ le dijo la niña_ He llegado lo antes posible.

_ Eh…_ Zelda la vio extrañada_ ¿Y tú eres…?

Link se quedó en blanco al ver hacia ella.

_ ¿Eyzmel? ¿Qué haces así vestida?_ preguntó, enfadado, mientras Zelda le miraba incrédula.

_ ¿De que la conoces, guardián?_ curioseó un guardia.

_ Ella es mi…

_ Novia._ contestó Eyzmel de una forma muy impulsiva_ Soy su… novia.

* * *

** Hoooola. Buenos días-tardes-mañanas-noches. Es increíble que ya vaya por el capítulo 14 de esta historia. Todo gracias a vosotros, a mis lectores. De verdad, no os podéis imaginar lo que me alegrais con vuestras visitas, y vuestros comentarios. Siento tardar en colgar un capítulo, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo libre, y casi todo lo gasto en escribir, así que intentaré seguir publicando cada cinco días.**

** Nada más que decir. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

El silencio en la sala se hizo apreciar. Nadie habló en un par de minutos y la tensión podía notarse.

_ Claro, es mi… novia._ Link casi escupió las últimas palabras, enfadado. Se giró hacia Eyzmel_ Te dije que debías esperar a mañana, tontorrona…

Eyzmel tragó saliva al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. El haber soltado que era su novio fuera impulsivamente, sin querer ya que era una mentira.

_ Es que la princesa me dijo que podía venir hoy y pensé que sería buena idea.

_ Pero…_ Link improvisó_ Llevamos poco tiempo juntos. Ya te dije que nada de acosar.

Eso era perfecto. Podían fingir una ruptura más adelante ya que no estaban desde hace mucho saliendo.

Aun se podían oír los susurros de los guardias. Zelda hizo con un gesto de su mano que la muchedumbre callara.

_ Déjennos solos un momento, por favor. Debo indicar a Eyzmel las reglas del castillo.

Todos salieron, dejando a la pareja de hermanos y a la soberana. Ella parecía enfadada, pero no dijo nada. El que habló con Eyzmel fue Link.

_ ¡¿En qué silbatos estabas pensando?!

_ Yo… Pensé que si decía tu hermana, pensarían: ¿Y por qué viene su hermana? ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto? Por esa razón lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue contar que somos pareja sentimental.

_ Tienes siete años menos que yo. Me van a llamar pedófilo. Solo tienes quince años, aunque con esas pintas pareces una mujer de cincuenta años.

_ ¿Y tú que llevas puesto? ¿Eso tan feo es el uniforme? No te sienta bien el verde.

_ No me cambies de tema. Zelda y yo ya teníamos un plan para contar que somos pareja, pero contigo en medio y el que ahora seas mi novia, lo estropea todo.

La princesa seguía en silencio. Nadie salvo ella sabía que estaba haciendo. Pensaba que sería más práctico hacer en esa situación. Algo se le vino a la cabeza.

_ Una mala relación…_ susurró, mientras los hermanos se peleaban_ ¿Intento de conseguir otra novia? Podría ser. Entonces ella…

Link se giró hacia Zelda.

_ ¿Pasa algo, querida?

_ Sé que podemos hacer para que nuestro plan siga más o menos su curso. Debemos actuar bien, y seguir los pasos del plan que os voy a decir. Eyzmel. Escúchame._ hizo una breve pausa_ Sois una pareja concertada, para ganar dinero. Ninguno está contento con la relación y por eso accidentalmente coqueteáis con otras personas. Link conmigo, Eyzmel con quien quiera.

_ ¿Puede ser ese tal Anker que mencionasteis? A lo mejor es guapo.

_ El que quieras._ repitió_ Y después, en el segundo día de visita, uno deja al otro. Sencillo de entender. Para que la gente lo entienda mejor, Link, debes contar que es tu pareja por la fuerza y que no estás muy contento con ello.

_ Yo estoy bien con mi auténtica relación, aunque sí ya hubiésemos dicho que estamos juntos, no habría pasado esto.

_ No te pases de listo…_ Zelda sonrió_ O añadiré a la espera otro mes.

_ Espera._ dijo Eyzmel_ ¿Va a ser él el que me deje? Que humillación... ¡Mejor dejadme a mí el actuar!

* * *

_ Así que… ¿Tienes pareja?

Link exhaló, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

_ Sí_ dijo contestando a la pregunta de Anker._ Pero es concertado. Mi familia no tiene mucho dinero y lo decidieron así. Yo realmente no siento nada por ella. Es una niña pequeña. En cambio otra…

Anker se giró hacia el rubio. El escuchar que otra mujer le gustaba a su compañero le alarmó. "¿Y si es Zelda?", pensó. "No puede ser ella porque si no deberé utilizar medidas desesperadas, y comenzaba a caerme bien."

_ ¿Quién?_ preguntó.

_ No es que me enamorara de ella, pero sí pienso que es muy linda. Es normal, ya que es la princesa.

Anker no dijo nada. Tenía que ser la princesa, ese ser transparente y delicado que podría hacer enloquecer a cualquier hombre con solo una sonrisa, como le había pasado a él. Lo entendía, pero mientras no enamorara a la joven, no le importaba. Eso debía hacerlo él, su guardián de hace tres años. Todo iba como había planeado hasta el secuestro de Zelda. Nadie se lo volvería a cambiar.

_ ¿La princesa? Bueno, es comprensible con lo bella que es. Cambiando de tema ¿Cuántos días se quedará la pomposa prometida?

_ Mañana a la noche se marchará.

_ ¿Y por qué vino sin previo aviso, a las cinco de la tarde?

_ Es rara.

* * *

Zelda observó a Link, mientras él guardaba su espada.

_ Vas mejorando._ le dijo la princesa.

_ Hacía muchos años que no hacía esgrima, pero siempre se recuerda algo.

El capitán se acercó a ellos.

_ No deberías traer esa espada. ¿Y si cae en malas manos?

Zelda se quedó extrañada. Era curioso el parecido entre ambos, y antes no se había fijado.

_ ¿Sois parientes?_ preguntó.

_ ¡No!_ respondió el capitán de la guardia, nervioso_ ¿Por qué lo dices? No estamos emparentados. Sería raro.

Link se acomodó la túnica.

_ Podría ser mi abuelo.

_ ¡Oye, tú! No soy tan viejo.

Zelda comenzó a reírse.

_ Si hasta en carácter parecéis el mismo. Serán imaginaciones mías._ se levantó del banco donde estaba sentada_ ¿Vamos, Link?

El joven asintió. Se sentía confuso ya que ese hombre le sonaba realmente. ¿Lo había visto antes en algún otro lugar? Ella comenzó a andar, seguida de Link.

_ Oye, Zelda. ¿Y Eyzmel?

_ Está dejando el equipaje en su habitación.

"Ya", pensó Link "Ella tiene una habitación propia y yo en cambio tengo que dormir con un hombre que en cualquier momento me mata. Cuando se entere de la relación, ¿cómo reaccionará? Tengo que procurar caerle bien o si no…" Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos un momento. Estaba en blanco. No temía a Anker si él iba a resultar herido. Tenía miedo que fuera a Zelda. "Podría tratar de enamorarlo de otra persona"

Zelda le golpeó ligeramente el hombro.

_ Link. Mira.

Delante de ellos, Eyzmel hablaba con Anker. Parecía animada, y como siempre, no dejaba contestar a su compañero en la conversación.

_ ¡Por Nayru!_ soltó Link, sorprendido.

_ Parece que tu hermana ya ha decidido con quien "engañarte".


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Anker se sentía incómodo. Esa niña le había interrumpido y no le dejaba hablar. Siguiendo las normas sobre modales, calló hasta su turno, si llegaba.

_ …Entonces cuando me enteré que estaba prometida, casi mato a mi padre. Es normal. Solo tengo quince años. Link no es mi tipo para nada, la verdad, y además no es un caballero conmigo. Yo merecía un caballero para ser mi esposo, pero a este paso no creo que no encuentre. ¡Es verdad, perdona! Quería dejarte hablar y se me fue la pinza_ comenzó a reírse mientras el joven de pelo azul sonreía incómodo_ ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Anker?

_ Sí._ pudo contestar.

_ Así que tú eres ese Anker del que me hablaran. Eres mucho más guapo en persona (y mucho más alto). No te imaginaba así.

_ Ya. Lo suelen decir.

_ Además tienes cara de ser más joven, pero con esa altura destaca. ¿Por qué la princesa y Link nos están observando?

Anker se giró violentamente hacia los otros dos.

_ ¿Qué se suponen que hacen?_ preguntó, molesto.

Link se acercó a Eyzmel.

_ Así que engañándome.

_ No, por favor. Yo soy fiel. Te lo prometo.

Su hermano vio hacia ella, enfadado.

_ Se supone…_ susurró_ …que el plan era decir que sí.

_ Preferí modificarlo un poco_ sonrió_ Ya lo verás. Será más deslumbrante.

_ Como estropees el plan, te vas a enterar.

Link se apartó de Eyzmel y se fue.

_ ¿Link?_ preguntó Zelda.

_ Voy a darme una ducha (y a quitarme a esa de encima).

_ Pobre Link_ dijo Zelda a los otros dos_ Está cansado. El capitán no le da aceptado su entrenamiento y se siente un inútil. Puede ser mejor que los guardias, pero no le hace caso.

_ No debe tener lo que hace falta para el trabajo._ contestó Anker_ Yo tampoco lo veo capacitado para su trabajo, por la altura y la fuerza.

_ Fuerza tiene, el problema es la esgrima. No se la acepta y se está empezando a enfadar ya que se siente un inútil, por así decirlo. Bueno, os dejo solos.

Anker vio hacia Zelda, como pidiendo que no se fuera, pero ya era tarde.

_ ¿Por donde iba?_ Eyzmel comenzó a pensar_ ¡Ah, ya! ¿Y cuántos años tienes?

* * *

Link abrió el grifo de la ducha y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

"El capitán me odia. ¿Por qué? Será estúpido. Tengo la espada legendaria y él anda a insultarme llamándome torpe. Si él supiera…". Dejó de pensar y se metió en la ducha. El agua estaba demasiado caliente, pero no le importó mucho. Estaba enfadado. No solo con el capitán, sino también con Eyzmel. No debía haber aparecido. Tenía que quedarse en donde estaba segura y no molestaba a nadie.

Solo se oía el agua caer desde el grifo. La puerta se abrió y entró alguien que Link no pudo distinguir por el vapor de ducha y los cristales traslúcidos que no dejaban ver la figura bien.

_ Está ocupado_ dijo, algo incómodo.

Podía ver como la otra silueta se quitaba la ropa. Abrió la puerta de la ducha, haciendo que Link se apartase. Cuando vio la figura de la princesa, aun sorprendido, preguntó:

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella posó su dedo índice en los labios de Link.

_ Te he extrañado mucho. Volvamos a ser pareja solo por un momento…

Fue lo último que pudo decir antes que Link se le echara encima.

* * *

Zelda recogió sus cosas y salió del baño, presurosa. Ya se calzaría en su habitación. Además, ya era tarde y poca gente habría por los pasillos.

Link se chocó contra la puerta de su habitación.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ preguntó Anker mientras dejaba su libro encima de la cama.

_ Sí, sí.

Anker le vio extrañado debido a la sonrisa tonta que llevaba su compañero.

_ ¿Le has dando a las hojas Deku? Link… Drogarse es malo.

Link se tumbó en su cama correspondiente.

_ Tengo sueño._ respondió_ Fue un día agitado.

Y tanto.

.

El día pasó lento. Eyzmel estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo pegada a Anker, y este, pidiendo que se fuera. Por el otro lado, ni Zelda ni Link se habían hablado más que para preguntarse que tal el día.

_ Mi her… novio está raro. ¿Qué ocurrió ayer?_ preguntó Eyzmel a Anker.

_ Parece que tomó hojas Deku y ahora está sin energía. Los jóvenes con sus tonterías…

_ No me esperaba que fuera así.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Eyzmel se sentía incómoda, y eso no podía pasarle.

_ Siempre estás serio. ¿Hay alguna razón en especial?

_ Cosas del trabajo. Además, no suelo sonreír.

Eyzmel asintió. Sabía que no iba a seguir hablando hasta la cena. Anker tampoco sabía que decir.

_ Bueno_ dijo ella_ Me voy después de comer, así que voy a recoger mis cosas. Adiós.

El jaleo comenzó en la cena. Si todo iba bien, Eyzmel seguiría el plan de Zelda y "dejaría" a Link. Por otro lado, su hermano no estaba tan seguro si ella iba a hacerlo. Sabía que le gustaba actuar. Ese era el problema.

Cuando ya habían terminado la mayoría, Eyzmel se levantó de su asiento. Expresaba amargura, demasiada.

_ Link. Tenemos que hablar.

El joven de pelo rubio aguantó la risa y asintió, levantándose de su silla.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

_ Hablaremos a solas. ¡A solas!_ gritó, señalando a toda la mesa.

Zelda se tapó la cara con las manos, pensando que nada podría salir peor que ese momento. Eyzmel y Link se apartaron hacia la esquina del comedor. Entonces ella comenzó a hablar en voz realmente alta:

_ ¡Sé que tú me quisiste, pero debo confesar que mi amor no se expresa por ti!

_ ¿Pero que estás diciendo? ¿Y esa forma de hablar?

_ ¡Silencio! Quería hablarte sobre el matrimonio concertado. Estoy en contra. Lo siento, pero nunca sentí nada por ti. ¡Naaaada! Además, he encontrado otro hombre_ giró la cabeza hacia Anker_ Es el hombre de mis sueños. Atractivo, alto, y me deja hablar.

_ Eh… Oh, no. Que pena. Yo quería… Eh… ¿Casarme?

_ Pues con esta joven no lo harás.

Link suspiró. Su hermana exageraba, pero parecía que funcionaba. Los demás estaban hablando, y notó a Anker bastante tenso.

_ Lo siento, Link. Ya habrá alguien que llene un poco el hueco de tu corazón. Ahora, debo recoger mis cosas. Ya nos veremos.

Se fue, subiendo las escaleras. Link volvió hacia su sitio y Zelda le dio unas palmaditas.

_ Ya pasó._ le dijo_ Hay muchas muchachas mejores.

_ Lo sé._ le sonrió_ Una tú.

Anker se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo. Link acababa de piropear a la soberana Zelda, princesa y futura gobernante de Hyrule.

_ Vaya, gracias._ la joven sonrió_ Es agradable ser elogiada.

_ Y también es agradable hablar con usted.

Anker apretó el puño. No le hacía nada de gracia esa situación.

* * *

**¡Muy buenas a todos! Es increíble que vaya por el capítulo 16 (lo estoy publicando a las ocho y veinte de la mañana orario español ya que no tengo más día hoy, y como prometí, es un capítulo cada cinco días)**

**Noto el capítulo como algo corto, y es que no tenía muchas ideas (lo de la ducha fue improvisado) pero bueno, como siempre espero que os gustara y que sigan leyendo. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Ya pasara un mes desde que Link llegara al castillo. Como Zelda ya le había dicho, podía contar que tenían una relación. Como era de noche, fue a su habitación. Pretendía contárselo a Anker, ya que eran amigos y no debía había haber problema. Cuando entró, no lo vio.

Anker entró como una hora más tarde. Olía un poco a licor, y se veía mareado. Dio dos pasos hacia dentro de la habitación y tropezó con su propio pie.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ preguntó Link, ayudándolo._ ¡Oh, dios! Hueles a alcohol que tira para atrás.

_ Tú siempre consigues lo que quieres. Seguro._ dijo en tono bajo, como costándole.

Se levantó y se tumbó bruscamente en su cama.

_ Tú y tu _estúppifa_ cara de actor de teatro. Pero, yo te quiero.

Link se sintió incómodo.

_ Anker. Tengo que contarte algo.

_ No, no. Cállate._ le dijo mientras se tapaba los oídos_ Prefiero hablar yo.

_ ¿Por qué bebiste?

_ ¿Y por qué tú no? ¿Ves? El mundo está lleno de incógnitas. Lo que te quería decir, ya que tú eres mi amigo, seguramente mi mejor amigo, es que… me gusta la princesa.

Link volvió a sentirse incómodo. Si lo que Anker le estaba contando era verdad, pues su mejor amigo le estaba robando a la chica que le gustaba.

_ No es que me guste._ se corrigió, mordiéndose la lengua_ Es que la amo. La veo como un ser de otro lugar, como una _diossa_. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? Desde el momento en la vi sentí como un flechado. Su rostro tan _angelical _me enamoró, además, yo pasaba un mal momento. Mi hermano había muerto, y yo debía ser guardián. Cada vez que pienso en ella… Es como si fuera un ángel. Me pregunto cómo será tocar su pálida piel… O besarla… O agarrar su terso y redondo…

_ Vale, vale_ le interrumpió Link, imaginándoselo_ Ya me hago una idea.

_ No, Link…. No me entiendes. ¡Nadie me entiende! Quiero a la princesa pero esta me va a ignorar. ¡Tres años llevo detrás de ella! Zelda nunca me va a querer. Lo sé…_ vio a Link a los ojos_ Link, amigo, compañero, no le cuentes a nadie lo que te he dicho. A nadie. Confío en ti, y por eso te lo cuento. Sé que tú también andabas detrás de ella, pero supongo que estarás como yo. Nunca llegaremos a nada.

El joven rubio vio hacia el suelo.

_ Link._ le llamó Anker.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Antes me ibas a decir algo.

_ Olvídalo. No era nada importante.

_ ¿De verdad? Parecías angustiado.

_ De verdad. Enserio. Déjalo, además, ya es tarde.

Anker se rio. Comenzó a cantar una canción marinera donde hablaba de una chica que no quería al cantante.

_ Anker…_ le dijo Link_ calla.

_ Vale. Te quiero, tío.

* * *

Anker se levantó de la cama. Todo le daba vueltas debido a la resaca. Igualmente recordaba la noche anterior. Podía confiar en Link. Era su amigo.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con unos guardias. Hablaban animadamente, y alguno tenía una entonación más alta de lo normal. Anker se acercó a ellos, y uno le agarró del brazo.

_ ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

_ Pues mejor. La cabeza aún me duele.

_ Sé que la noticia te afectó.

_ ¿Qué?

Anker se extrañó. Pensaba que se refería a su resaca.

_ ¿De qué estáis hablando?_ les preguntó.

El guardia más bajo señaló hacia la habitación de Anker.

_ Link y la princesa tienen una relación. Parece que empezaron ayer. La princesa Zelda se lo contó a una sirvienta, y de ahí se fue extendiendo. ¿Anker? ¿Estás bien?

El joven guardián tenía la mirada perdida. Estaba apretando su puño, de tal forma que sus uñas se clavaron en su propia piel, sangrando. En esos momentos imágenes de Link muerto se le pasaron por la cabeza. Verlo en el suelo, agonizando por las heridas, arrastrándose como la rata que era.

La sangre de su mano cayó al suelo. Los guardias se apartaron un poco de él. Anker gritó.

_ ¡Sucio bastardo!

Salió corriendo, empujado por la rabia que sentía en ese momento. Buscó a Link por el castillo. Él, su propio amigo, le mintiera, le traicionara. Lo encontró fuera, practicando combate cuerpo a cuerpo con otro guardia.

_ ¡Debes ser más rápido!_ le dijo Link en tono amistoso_ Si no, no podrás esquivar los ataques.

Anker se lamio los labios, esbozando una siniestra sonrisa.

_ ¡Esquiva esto!

El guardián se echó sobre Link, con las manos en el cuello de él. El rubio intentó quitárselo de encima, pero Anker no era consciente de lo que hacía. Estaba cegado por la rabia.

_ Me traicionaste. Me traicionaste._ comenzó a reírse_ ¡Yo te conté todo, y tú te reíste de mí!

Link empezaba a perder el conocimiento, pero consiguió quitarse al otro de encima. Respiró agitadamente cuando consiguió levantarse.

_ ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

Anker volvió a por él, con un resultado nulo esta vez. Comenzaron a pelearse, recibiendo golpes del otro.

_ ¡Tenías que aparecer y estropearme todo!_ le gritó el joven de pelo azul agarrando a su contrincante y lanzándolo al suelo.

_ ¡La princesa nunca estaría interesada en un monstruo como tú!

Los guardias estaban animando la pelea. Hacía tiempo que no había acción en el castillo.

Anker esquivó un puñetazo de Link.

_ Eres lento. No merecedor de ser el guardián de Zelda, y menos ser su pareja.

El rubio comenzó a reírse.

_ La piel de la princesa es muy suave. ¿Lo sabías?

_ No. Tú no…

_ Sí. Parece que eso no te agrada. Es tan delicada… pero solo a veces_ sonrió_ Para otras cosas es bastante… ¿Salvaje?

_ ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

Volvieron a atacarse. Zelda los vio desde lejos y fue hacia Link, intentando separarlo de su contrincante. Link la empujó accidentalmente, haciendo que cayese al suelo. Ella se levantó y se fue.

_ ¡Zelda! ¡Espera!

_ Lo tienes merecido por estúpido. Mal amigo, traicionero, falso…

Link pegó a Anker en la mejilla.

_ Cállate.

Y se fue, buscando a Zelda.

* * *

**¡Buenas! Este es el capítulo 17. Estaba deseando publicarlo, de verdad. Al fin puedo enseñar que con el joven Anker no sé puede bromear. Por favor, no olviden comentar que os ha parecido el capítulo (eso ayuda mucho) y también que piensan de Anker.**

**Recibí dos reviews diciendo que les encantaba Eyzmel. Me alegra que os guste mi personaje ya que fue creada para intentar sacar al menos una sonrisa.**

**Hasta aquí lo que iba a decir. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**PD: xNat, puedes ser la presidenta del club de fans de Eyzmel**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Zelda entró en su habitación. Se sentó en su silla, delante del tocador. Link entró poco después.

_ Princesa…_ le dijo Link, deprimido_ No quería empujarte, en serio. Solo fue un acto reflejo.

Ella no contestó. Siguió viendo hacia su reflejo del espejo.

_ Lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño, querida. Si estaba peleando con Anker, era para defenderte. Él se me echó encima cuando se enteró de nuestra relación. ¿Quién sabe que podría llegar a hacerte a ti?

La joven no dijo nada. Agarró su peine y se lo pasó a Link.

_ Aún recuerdo_ dijo el rubio en voz baja_ La primera vez que te hice enojar._ comenzó a cepillar el pelo de su princesa con cuidado_ Llevaba poco tiempo en el castillo, era mi segundo día. Teníamos 13 años, tú cumplidos de hacía muy poco. Iba a presentarme ante ti, cuando me tropecé y caí en un pequeño charco de barro. Aún recuerdo tu expresión cuando te salpicó. Comenzaste a llamarme cosas bastante feas.

Link sonrió al ver que Zelda dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

_ Ese fue el día en que te conocí. Después de salpicarte me sentí fatal, y te olvidaste por completo de tu vestido y viniste a ayudarme a levantarme. Recuerdo que te pedí perdón siete veces. Me dijiste que un caballero puede pedir perdón, pero no arrastrarse por esa persona. Después de ese día nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

_ Y mira como estamos ahora_ continuó Zelda_ Esa pequeña mocosa nunca se imaginaría que acabaría siendo raptada por su amigo, y después se enamoraría de él. Son dulces recuerdos los que pasé a tu lado.

Link soltó el suave pelo de su pareja.

_ Y habrá más recuerdos juntos. Tú eres mi princesa, y no permitiré que te hieran nunca.

_ Eso es muy bonito._ sonrió.

_ Zelda. Sé que es muy repentino lo que voy a decir, pero con Anker pululando por ahí e intentando matarme. ¿Qué mejor momento que este?_ se acercó a Zelda, abrazándola mientras ella aún seguía sentada. Acercó sus labios a la oreja de la joven y susurró_ ¿Te casarías conmigo?

* * *

_ Juro que lo mataré.

Anker hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el guardia que lo estaba sanando le tocó donde tenía un moratón.

_ Anker. Debes calmarte_ le dijo_ Link y la princesa son pareja. ¿Y qué? Las cosas pasan, joven. Todos tenemos desengaños amorosos, y no intentamos matar al otro.

_ Pero este se lo merece. Le haré daño, le dejaré sufriendo envuelto en su sangre. Así verá lo que estoy sufriendo yo.

El guardia se asustó.

_ Eso es bastante exagerado.

_ Nada es exagerado. No debió traicionarme, y además, ya me dijo cosas hirientes queriendo. No se lo perdonaré.

Comenzó a reírse mientras el guardia terminaba. Después lo dejaron solo.

_ Supongo que tendré que utilizar mi última idea._ se dijo_ No pensé que tendría que usarla.

Se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado y fue hacia su habitación. Rebuscó entre el equipaje de Link.

_ Tiene que estar en alguna parte. Vamos…

Agarró algo del equipaje de Link y comenzó a reírse. Sacó el gancho fuera.

_ Nadie me creerá al principio…_ susurró_ Pero unos guardias me vieron hablar contigo, el encapuchado. Este gancho es una de las pruebas que necesito, ya que dejaste una marca en un árbol al huir. Pero la capucha sería lo necesario para demostrar que lo eres realmente.

Quitó la ropa del armario de Link, buscando desesperadamente algo.

_ Me imaginaba que no ibas a ser tan estúpido, pero sé bien que hacer.

* * *

No sabían cuánto tiempo había trascurrido desde que se abrazaran. Link aún recordaba la palabra más bonita que había escuchado en su vida, dicha por Zelda unos cuantos minutos atrás.

"Sí"

El silencio del momento hablaba por ellos. Se sentían felices, uno en los brazos del otro. Nada ni nadie podría interrumpir ese momento.

O sí.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y unos guardias apartaron a Link de Zelda.

_ ¿¡Qué está pasando!?_ Le preguntó enfadado Link un guardia, mientras le sujetaban.

_ Sabemos cuál es tu verdadera identidad, encapuchado. Será mejor que bajes sin oponerte.

Link sintió como se le heló la sangre al oír aquello. Podía ver a su recién prometida intentando apartarse de los guardias que le impedían el paso.

_ ¡Os estáis equivocando! ¡No soy el encapuchado!

_ Anker nos ha contado todo. Su explicación es razonable, así que no te resistas, Encapuchado.

_ Le digo que yo no soy…

No pudo terminar la frase. El guardia le golpeó en la nuca, haciendo que perdiese el conocimiento. Lo último que pudo oír era el grito de Zelda llamándolo.

Una hora después despertó debido a un cubo con agua fría que le echaran encima.

_Veo que estás despierto.

Al oír esa voz intentó con todas sus fuerzas zafarse de las cadenas que le agarraban los brazos al suelo.

_ Eres el peor amigo del mundo_ le dijo Link, viéndolo con ferocidad.

_ Empezaste tú la guerra, amigo._ Anker le sonrió, acercándose a él_ No te gustan las cadenas, pero no te queda más opción que aguantarte. Mañana es tu juicio, y sé que tienes todas las de perder.

_ ¿Dónde está Zelda?

_ ¿Mi princesa? Está arriba, llorando. Quería bajar pero no se lo hemos permitido, ya que eres peligroso.

_ Aquí el único que es peligroso eres tú.

Anker le dio con su puño en la mejilla del joven encadenado.

_ Puede que sí, pero un hombre puede hacer cualquier cosa por amor, ¿no?

Link sintió que todo su cuerpo ardía de rabia. Quería destrozar a ese hombre que se encontraba delante de él.

_ Te soltarán las cadenas para que puedas pulular por la celda. Bueno, yo debo irme.

_ ¿Cómo…?_ escupió sangre_ ¿Cómo lo supiste?

_ ¿Te crees que la relación cercana a la princesa era creíble mientras que hacía cinco años que no os vierais? Sé que el rey te despidiera y te fuiste enfadado. No deberías ser cordial con la princesa, aunque al ser el secuestrador, y al ella desgraciadamente enamorarse, ahí sí podría encajar.

Anker salió de la celda y cerró la puerta. Se giró hacia Link, con una mirada seria y sin arrogancia.

_ Nunca engañes a tus amigos, Link. Nunca.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Anker se sentó en la cama, al lado de la princesa. Ella permanecía muda.

_ Sé que esta situación puede parecerte injusta, pero es un criminal, y si fueras la reina, podrías decidir si es libre o no, pero eres la princesa. Lo siento, pero debes asumir que no es bueno para ti.

Zelda no vio hacia él.

_ Me da igual._ susurró_ Quiero que esté conmigo, y si te molesta, ráscate un pie.

_ No es mi culpa, querida. El joven aún tiene una posibilidad de sobrevivir a la ejecución, y es la cadena perpetua, pero creo que preferiría matarlo yo mismo. ¿Sabes cómo me trató?

_ No peor que tú a él.

Anker se levantó y tiró un jarrón de la cómoda de Zelda. Giró hacia ella, y sonrió.

_ ¿Porcelana? Rompe fácilmente. Una simple brecha puede hacer que se desmorone todo_ se volvió a sentar_ ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

_ ¿Qué estás desequilibrado? Oh, sí.

El guardián comenzó a reírse.

_ Quizás un poco, pero es lo que suele pasar cuando amas a alguien.

_ Para nada.

_ Hay una manera para convencer al rey de no matar a Link, y esa manera es que yo diga algo positivo de él. Para ello, necesitaré tu apoyo.

_ Es mi tío. Puede escucharme, y al saber que no es malo, lo liberará, si eso estará unos meses.

_ Mi querida y dulce princesa_ agarró el rostro de la joven bruscamente y la vio fijamente_ Debería entender que el rey no creerá las palabras de una joven enamorada. Piensa que ha robado, ha herido… Me ha atacado.

_ Sé que fuiste tú quien empezó todo, Anker. Antes te respetaba. Antes.

_ Puedes salvarlo queriéndome._ sonrió_ Así a mí me dará igual su muerte. Solo necesito que me lo digas, y que lo demuestres._ la abrazó, y ella intentó apartárselo_ Llevo esperando mucho tiempo, princesa, Zelda, mi amor. Tres años. Necesito que me quieras, así que olvídate de ese ladrón y piensa en mí, en la persona que más se preocupa por ti.

Ella se quedó en silencio, mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos.

_ Puedo aceptar estar contigo, pero no me pidas olvidarme de Link. No sería capaz nunca. Deja a Link libre, y haz lo que quieras conmigo.

Anker sonrió.

_ Quiero que me quieras, aunque eso signifique esperar, aunque siempre puedo…_ comenzó a levantar el vestido de ella, mientras Zelda resistía las lágrimas_ No. Eso estaría mal. Me echarían del castillo. Ya será cuando tenga que ser. ¿Verdad?

Zelda vio hacia otro lado.

_ Márchate, por favor.

_ Antes de eso. ¿Me quieres?

_ Sí. Tanto que quiero que te vayas en este momento, antes que salte sobre tu cuello para intentar ahorcarte.

El joven asintió, aun sonriente.

_ Recuerda que debes ser dulce conmigo, o tu pobre y adorable Link será ejecutado.

_ Si haces eso, no volveré a dirigirte la palabra.

_ Me basta el verte. Es lo que he hecho durante tres años. ¿Recuerdas?

* * *

La puerta de las mazmorras se abrió. Zelda entró con paso ligero en la sala y fue de celda en celda buscando a Link.

_ ¡Princesa, querida!_ dijo un preso extendiendo los brazos por los barrotes_ ¡Déjame salir! ¡Yo no maté a esa gente!

Por esa razón odiaba entrar en las mazmorras.

Mientras oía amenazas, halagos realmente desagradables y cuentos sobre su inocencia, la joven encontró la cárcel de Link. Era la más apartada y más pequeña de todas. Había un montón de paja donde se suponía que debía dormir, una tina, y un plato con un mendrugo de pan.

_ Link…

El joven abrió un ojo. Se encontraba sentado sobre aquella paja y estaba como meditando. Al darse cuenta de quien era, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y fue a abrazarla entre los barrotes de su jaula.

_ Mi princesa…_ dijo, mientras le acariciaba el pelo_ Pensé que no te dejaban bajar aquí.

_ Insistí mucho, y al final accedieron a darme una hora.

_ No sabes lo que te extrañé. Siento mucho que estés involucrada en esto. Es todo mi culpa. Intenté que no me descubrieran, pero fue inútil. Anker es más listo que yo.

Zelda guardó silencio. Después vio hacia los ojos azules de su compañero.

_ Pero no más listo que yo.

_ Zelda, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ella le besó, mientras que los presos soltaban palabras lascivas sobre aquel momento. (ejemplo: podrías besarme a mí el….)

Link suspiró. Parecía nervioso, y era porque temía que Zelda hiciera algo peligroso.

_ No te metas en líos._ le dijo_ Este es mi problema, de verdad.

_ Tu problema, si no lo solucionamos, se volverá tu ejecución. ¿Quieres eso?_ soltó a Link, terminando el abrazo tan largo, mientras Link negaba con la cabeza_ Pensé que podría contar que estoy embarazada de ti, pero después me di cuenta que Anker tendría más odio y contaría que me violaste, o que se yo.

_ ¡Es verdad! ¿Al final lo estás?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

_ No. Tranquilo.

Ella bajó la mirada, algo deprimida.

_ Link. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

_ Claro.

La joven se acercó a él, susurrando las próximas palabras que Link escuchó. Él se sorprendió, viendo hacia otro lado. Negó con la cabeza, enfadado.

_ No te dejaré.

_ Es la única opción, Link_ Se apartó de él_ .Tengo que irme. Se me ha pasado la hora que me correspondía y prefiero que no me saquen a patadas. Disculpa… Nos vemos mañana.

_ Zelda. No lo hagas. ¿Y si Anker te hace daño?

_ Bueno, pues da igual. Al menos te defenderé.

* * *

Anker comenzó a reírse al imaginar la dulce venganza que tendría a la mañana siguiente. Si Zelda decidía amarle, ya no podría matar a Link, pero le daba igual, ya que sabiendo que él no podría estar con ella, tarde o temprano moriría de depresión. Todo era perfecto, sin siquiera un fallo.

Comenzó a hacer su turno de noche, vigilando los pasillos. Zelda ya estaba en su habitación y no le hacía falta vigilancia. Estuvo paseando un buen rato, y comenzaba a tener sueño. Se dio la vuelta para subir a dormir, cuando vio una silueta que llevaba capucha negra.

_ ¿¡Cómo has escapado!?_ gritó, furioso.

* * *

**¡Hola, gente! (ya no sé que más decir...) He estado ocupada estudiando y no pude escribir casi nada, así que la semana que viene no sé si podré subir o no puntual el capítulo (el lunes entre las diez y la una de la tarde) ya que solo llevo escrito un tercio del capítulo. Intentaré darme prisa, pero si no publico, será en el próximo lunes.**

**Nada más que añadir, salvo el comenten que les ha parecido y opinen sobre el capítulo.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Sentía el viento dándole en las mejillas. Cada vez corría menos, y sabía que le perseguían. Era lo que pretendía, pero no debían alcanzarle o todo iría mal. Ya estaban fuera del castillo y aún Anker tenía fuerzas.

No estaba ejercitada, y el correr con la capucha puesta le daba más calor de lo normal, pero si así conseguía que liberaran a Link, su prometido, le daba igual.

_ ¡Espera! ¡Cuando te alcance te vas a enterar!

Zelda oyó las amenazas de Anker, pero no les dio importancia. La bolsa que llevaba con alguna joya para parecer más creíble el estar en el castillo, era bastante pesada, así que tiró parte de su contenido.

Anker estaba furioso. Le habían burlado en toda la cara. Se resbaló con las piedras preciosas y joyas que Zelda soltó y cayó al suelo bruscamente. Cuando se levantó, la ahora Encapuchado desapareciera.

Volvió al castillo algo herido por el golpe en la espalda de la caída. Sus pasos eran lentos, pero la rabia que le impulsaba Link le hizo seguir.

* * *

Zelda dejó la bolsa con joyas en el orfanato y fue al castillo. Trepó por las enredaderas, guardó la capucha en el armario y salió fuera de la habitación con la bata puesta.

¿Quién habría pensado que la capucha real de su antepasada iba a ser confundida con la de un ladrón? Sabía que se había arriesgado demasiado, ya que Anker casi la consiguió alcanzar, pero por suerte él era corpulento y las carreras prolongadas acababan por cansarle.

Llegó fuera de la habitación y vio un puñado de personas hablando.

_ ¿Qué ocurre aquí?_ preguntó ella.

_ Mi señora_ dijo una sirvienta_. Entraron en el castillo y se llevaron algunas alhajas.

_ ¿Fueron en su búsqueda?

_ El único que consiguió alcanzarle fue Anker, pero acabó herido. Los guardias intentaron seguirle. Ahora están en su búsqueda.

_ ¿Saben quién fue el que robó?

_ Sí, princesa. El Encapuchado.

_ ¿Cómo?

_ El guardián Link sigue en la prisión. Debimos creerla al principio. Nadie debería saber quién es el encapuchado mejor que usted.

Zelda asintió. Su rostro expresaba frialdad.

_ Iré a ver._ dijo antes de empezar a alejarse.

Bajó las escaleras con un paso tranquilo. No debía de mostrar que estaba cansada.

Nada más llegar a las mazmorras, oyó a Anker gritando con furia.

_ ¡Explícame como hiciste para escaparte y después volver!

_ No sé de qué me hablas._ le contestó Link, indiferente.

_ Lo sabes mejor que nadie. Te hemos visto salir del castillo, asqueroso Encapuchado, y no sé como hiciste para escaparte.

_ El guardia que está aquí te dirá que estuve todo el tiempo en esta celda.

El guardia asintió, algo confundido.

_ Miente. Todos mienten._ Anker agarró los barrotes de la jaula donde estaba Link_ Sé que eres el Encapuchado. Me lo admitiste, sucia rata.

_ Me amenazaste. Era lo único que podía hacer.

_ ¡No me vengas con milongas! ¡Lo admitiste! ¡Lo admitiste!

Zelda se acercó a Anker. Agarró el brazo de este y giró al muchacho hacia ella.

_ Escucha, Anker._ le dijo Zelda, enfadada_ Un ladrón que me secuestró anda suelto y tú solo le haces caso a mi pareja. ¿No te parece sospechoso? ¿No será que lo encerraste por conveniencia?

_ ¡Es él! No estoy loco. Lo admitisteis.

_ Ya vale. Deja a Link. Se ha demostrado que él no fue.

_ Cómeme la…

Zelda abofeteó a Anker en la cara.

_ Ya no eres bienvenido al castillo. Muchas cosas tuve que soportarte, hasta ahora.

* * *

Las puertas del castillo se cerraron cuando él salió. Su mirada expresaba rabia, locura. Después de tantas evidencias sobre Link y su verdadera identidad, seguían sin creerle. Pensaba que era injusto que creyeran a una estúpida joven enamorada y no a su guardián, la persona que más quería que ella estuviera bien. Ahora deseaba hacerla sufrir.

"Si supiera lo que paso", pensó "se echaría en mis brazos. Es una estúpida. No sé por qué quiere a ese niñato. Ahora mismo la torturaría haciendo que viera como Link sufre, pero ahora no puedo volver, de momento. Solo necesito más tiempo."

Arrastraba su maleta por el suelo, mientras la gente le veía extrañada. Anker se sentía raro sin su uniforme de guardián. Ahora no sería nadie más que un joven de veinticuatro años sin trabajo.

Nadie lo entendía. Los transeúntes pensaban que simplemente era alguien normal, mientras que en realidad no sabían nada de su vida. Su estúpida vida.

No había tenido familia.

Aún recordaba perfectamente aquel día que con tan solo cuatro años viera como su padre apuñalaba a su madre en un arrebato de locura. Sentía cada momento el pánico que pasara. Como la sangre de su madre le manchara las botas. Sí. Su hermano lo cogió poco después para huir de allí. Desde ese día solo tuvo a él.

Los años fueron pasando. Debía tener cerca de quince cuando su hermano se fue a ser soldado. Prometió volver pero tres años después Anker tuvo que hablar en su funeral. Desde ese día no se sintió protegido y esperanzado. Su vida no le tenía lógica. Deseaba suicidarse, o al menos perder la cordura y así no ser consciente de lo que hacía. Por culpa de su país y la guerra civil había perdido a lo único que quería en el mundo.

Vivió una temporada en el pueblo de las afueras de Hyrule. Era recordado como el pueblo del héroe. Aquel héroe que salvara Hyrule de las tinieblas. No recordaba el nombre, ¿Ordon? Le era indiferente. Como él era fuerte y alto, lo aceptaron en la granja.

Veintiún años tenía cuando le contaran sobre el puesto de guardián. Al parecer el anterior había sido echado de allí. Gracias a su físico lo aceptaron casi al momento, pero Anker no quería el puesto. Solo quería hablar con el rey y vengar la muerte de su hermano. Todo era culpa del rey, de haber soportado la guerra. Merecía morir, y sabía como matarle.

El día de su plan, donde la venganza al fin podría cumplirse, la vio. Era una joven con cabello castaño claro y vestido malva. Parecía un espejismo. Algo que tan solo se había imaginado. Ella le sonrió desde lejos y siguió su camino. El día que conoció a su princesa.

Poco después de envenenar al rey mientras dormía, volvió a ver a la joven. Llevaba un libro en la mano. Él no pudo acercarse, y aunque fuera su guardián desde hacía unos días, no le había hablado.

En el entierro del rey de Hyrule, Anker la observó. Parecía deprimida, y vestía de luto. Se tapaba el rostro con un tul algo trasparente. Intentó hablar con ella, pero le costaba. Desprendía algo que le intimidaba. Igualmente era su oportunidad.

_ Mi más sincero pésame._ le dijera a Zelda, aunque en el fondo no sentía nada ya que había sido él el que le envenenara_ Perder a un padre es duro.

Ella asintió.

_ Bastante.

_ Soy su nuevo guardián. No tendrá que preocuparse de nada. Yo le protegeré.

_ Es muy amable. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

_ Anker. Mi nombre es Anker, princesa.

_ Pues de acuerdo, Anker. Le tendré a mi lado._ le sonrió, apenada_ Y me protegerá.

_ Aunque me cueste la muerte.

Se chocó contra un ciudadano y suspiró. Todo aquello había pasado hacía tres años y seguía tan claro en su cabeza. Aún debía proteger a Zelda, aunque le costara la muerte.

* * *

**Holaaa. Al fin puedo publicar el capítulo siguiente de Trifuerza Corrupta. Estuve leyendo los comentarios y realmente me hicieron gracia. Vuestras opiniones hacia Anker aunmentaron en odio considerablemente, además recibí buenas críticas. Muchas gracias a todos por comentar y sobre todo por leerse este fanfic.  
**

**Por mi parte nada más que añadir. No es seguro que pueda publicar el... viernes, pero lo intentaré.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Desde la expulsión de Anker, no se volvió a mencionar su nombre. La vida prosiguió calmada, y Zelda anunció el estar prometida con Link. La noticia causó un gran revuelo, críticas y más objeciones, pero al final tuvieron que aceptar.

_ ¿Cómo es reinar?

_ Complicado.

Zelda le pasó el cinturón a Link para que este se terminara de vestir.

_ Ya te acostumbrarás. No te preocupes.

_ Un ladrón como yo, gobernando Hyrule…

La princesa lo agarró por los hombros y le sonrió.

_ No le des más vueltas, o terminarás por marearte, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió, algo deprimido.

_ ¿Cuándo se lo contaremos a Eyzmel?

_ La hice llamar y mañana vendrá.

Zelda salió de la habitación. Parecía preocupada.

_ ¿Pasa algo?

_ No, no. Tranquilo. Solo estoy nerviosa.

Bajó las escaleras y fue a la sala del trono. Se sentó en el trono de la derecha y abrió la carta que hacía unas horas había leído. Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza, dejándola con sudor frío en la frente. Esa carta que apareciera en su cómoda hacía rato le estaba torturando.

Sabía que fuera la señora de la limpieza, pero su interior era lo que le preocupaba.

_Bueno, princesa. ¿Qué tal se encuentra? Deseo que bien. Siempre me he preocupado mucho por usted. Seguro que ya has copulado bastante con su prometido Link, ese bastardo mal amigo y además ladrón y secuestrador. ¿Cómo lo sé? Los rumores se extienden como la pólvora. Aquí uno siempre se entera de todo._

_No diré paradero, pero como ya sabrás no puedo estar en la ciudadela ya que me expulsaste. Otra vez muchas gracias. _

_¿Qué más contar? Bueno. Me encuentro cansado y frustrado. Estoy deseando volver a verte, cariño. Sé que tú a mí también, aunque quieras negármelo. Quiero coger el cuchillo con el que estoy cortándome el brazo ahora mismo y manchando la carta de sangre, y clavárselo a Link en el pecho, haciendo que se arrastre por el suelo agonizando y pidiendo que lo remate ahí mismo._

_Ya puedo sentir su sangre en mi cara, por el suelo, manchándome los zapatos. Sería un momento tan romántico para nosotros dos… Tú y yo, sobre la sangre de Link. ¿No crees que sería hermoso?_

_En cualquier momento apareceré y estaré contigo. Otra vez, a tu lado._

Dejó la carta y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Todo aquello no terminara, si no acababa de comenzar.

* * *

Link dejó la espada apoyada en un banco de los campos de entrenamiento y se acercó al Capitán de la Guardia. Se mostraba enfadado, así que sin miramientos giró al hombre y comenzó a hablarle en tono borde.

_ Escúcheme. No sé que tiene contra mí_ la trifuerza del valor comenzó a brillar en su mano_, pero le aseguro que me está comenzando a molestar su indiferencia y el "pasotismo" que tiene hacia a mí, así que si no le importa, explíqueme el porqué.

El hombre vio hacia la mano de Link, donde brillaba esa luz tan potente. Asustado, se apartó de él.

_ Aléjate. No puedes estar aquí.

Link se acercó.

_ ¿¡Es que acaso me tiene miedo!?

_ ¡Pensé que me librara de ti! Pero la culpa sigue, sigue amargándome. ¡Yo no quería irme!

El joven rubio vio hacia él, extrañado.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando?

El Capitán de la Guardia se sentó en el banco más cercano y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

_ Tienes esa marca en la mano… Y también la Espada Maestra. Desde un principio supe que eras tú.

_ ¿Qué era quien?

_ Mi hijo.

Link no dijo nada, ni siquiera cambió de expresión.

_ Tú no eres mi padre. Mi padre murió cuando tenía trece años.

_ ¿Tuviste padre?

_ Tú no eres mi padre_ repitió, en un tono más bajo_ Mi padre está muerto.

El hombre dijo un nombre repentinamente, haciendo que Link se sobresaltase.

_ Es el nombre de tu madre, ¿no es cierto?

_ ¿Cómo…?

_ Estuve con ella varios años. Éramos felices, pero ella se quedó embarazada muy joven. Cuando dio a luz, pensé que estaría preparado, pero no lo estaba. Cuando vi que nada más nacer brillaba algo en tu mano como está pasando, no quise saber nada._ suspiró_ Pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver, pero ahora tu aparición me hace pensar en los errores que cometí. Te pido perdón a ti y a tu madre.

_ Mi madre ya no vive para oírlo. Está con la persona que sí la quería. No sé que pasó, sinceramente, pero él es mi padre porque estuvo a mi lado.

Se levantó.

_ No volveremos a hablar del tema, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

Hacía como dos semanas desde que no salía de casa. Guardó sus cosas en la maleta, y salió rumbo al castillo.

Debía de ser algo importante el que la invitaran, y más después de la última vez donde fingiera ser la prometida de Link. Esta vez no se maquilló, ni llevó un vestido despampanante. Quería gustar a Anker por como era, bueno, si se acordaba de ella. Ya sabía lo del compromiso entre su hermano y la princesa.

¿Aunque como alguien se iba a olvidar de su visita tan problemática? Decidida, Eyzmel salió de su casa y subió al carro que le estaba esperando para llevarle al castillo.

- ¡Hola!-saludó a un guardia.

- Buenas tardes, señorita.

- Me encanta ir al castillo. Por mí viviría allí, pero molestaría. Mi sueño siempre fue ser una princesa, y fíjate, ahora Link está prometido con una. Que curioso, la verdad.

El guardia asintió.

-Y dime, ¿qué tal le va a la pareja? ¿Mucho movimiento? Ya sabe a lo que me refiero.

Él se sonrojó ligeramente al pensar en eso. Negó con la cabeza.

-Ya veo… ¿Y Anker? No sé nada de él desde hace bastante, y como me había caído bien…

El carro comenzó a moverse mientras el guardia miraba como preocupado hacia Eyzmel.

- El guardián ya no está en el castillo. Le echaron por mala conducta y abusos. Realmente no me esperaba eso de un joven tan serio y tranquilo.

- ¿¡Qué!? Oh, por Farore. Y yo creía que… No importa.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, el guardia le abrió la puerta y con una ligera sonrisa, le dijo:

-Que lo pase bien en su primera estancia en el castillo. Ya nos veremos.

El carruaje se fue y Eyzmel comenzó a reírse en voz baja.

-No puede ser… Lo conseguí… ¡Un guardia se ha enamorado de mi belleza!

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Este es el capítulo número... ¿21? Sigue costándome creer que vaya por este. **

**Este fue un capítulo algo aburrido, lo sé, pero es que ando escasa de ideas. No os preocupéis que en el siguiente capítulo creo (creo) que habrá un poco más de acción (oh, sí. Y Eyzmel como siempre será Eyzmel)**

**Nada más que añadir. Nos vemos.**


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

No daba encontrado a Link. Ya había buscado por los alrededores del castillo y no aparecía. Los pies le comenzaban a pesar por llevar tanto tiempo paso acelerado, y su vestido cada vez estaba más pegado a ella.

Zelda paró. Desde hacía rato Link no aparecía. Con la última persona que había hablado era el Capitán, y este no sabía hacia donde había ido.

"Link. Eyzmel llegará en cualquier momento. Aparece ya, por favor", pensó para sí misma. Había buscado cada sitio posible donde Link podría haber ido. Se rindió, sentándose en la silla de la habitación donde recientemente había entrado. Ya aparecería.

Unos minutos después, volvió a su habitación. Allí, sentado en el bordillo de la ventana, estaba Link. El joven veía hacia las nubes. Zelda recordó la última vez que lo viera allí, cuando él volviera con una flor en la mano. Se acercó lentamente y le acarició el pelo.

Link sintió reconfortante el tacto de la mano de su prometida. Agarró la mano de la princesa y la besó.

-Querido- le susurró Zelda, preocupada-. ¿Qué te ocurrió? Te estuve buscando por todas partes.

-No fue nada- dijo sin girarse-. Solo quería estar un rato a solas.

Ella le abrazo por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-El capitán de la guardia me lo contó. No hace falta que me lo cuentes. Sé que noticias así suelen tomarse mal.

- Bastante mal.

Zelda se apartó para dejarle girarse. Se volvió a sentar en la ventana, pero viendo hacia la joven. No tenía una expresión de estar afligido, pero sabía disimular sus emociones.

Ella le acarició la mejilla, sonriendo débilmente. Link la acercó hacia él y la besó. Fue un largo beso, hasta que ella se apartó ligeramente.

-En cualquier momento Eyzmel llegará. Debería cambiarme.

Link la tenía aprisionada entre sus brazos.

- Después-dijo hermana puede esperar.

.

Debía de haber pasado media hora desde que Eyzmel llegara cuando Link se presentó. Zelda ya había llegado antes, y cuando Link se acercó hacia ella, esta le abrazó.

-¿Y… qué tal os encontráis?

Eyzmel parecía extrañada por la expresión de Link. Normalmente este sonreía, aunque solo fuera un poco.

-Debemos contarte que estamos prometidos. Espero que como única familiar de Link cercana lo aceptes.

-Eh… Vale. ¿Habrá comida en la boda?

-Claro…- respondió Zelda, extrañada.

-Entonces iré. No me gustan las bodas donde no dan nada de comer. Hablando de eso, tengo hambre. ¿Cuándo será la boda? Si es dentro de unos meses, no estoy segura de si podré ir ya que tengo que ayudar a mis tíos en su residencia, pero claro, siempre me podéis invitar a vivir aquí- cogió aire- Espero no llorar, porque en las bodas suelo llorar. Ay... ¡Es que son tan bonitas! Pero voy solo si hay comida, que conste. Miraros. Que pareja más linda hacéis. Ya que la belleza de Zelda eclipsa la cara… de Link, todos contentos. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que el pajille…?

Link le tapó la boca.

-Está bien. Es suficiente.

- ¡Pues menos mal que no empecé a hablar de lo que encontrara en tu habitación!

El joven la agarró, llevándola en brazos.

-La llevaré a la habitación. Está delirando.

* * *

Llevaba unos días planeando como poder entrar en la ciudadela sin que los guardias le vieran. De noche no podía ya que las puertas levadizas de la entrada no dejaban el paso. Habría que ser muy habilidoso y ágil para no caer en el foso que había, cosa que él no era.

Anker sabía que debía entrar de día, y si lo hacía no le dejarían ya que en todas las puertas había por lo menos dos guardias vigilando cada entrada. Tendría que usar a alguien, un cómplice, algo. Debía esperar el momento oportuno para abalanzarse sobre su presa. Unos días podría esperar.

Habían pasado tres semanas aproximadamente desde que se fuera. ¿O tal vez fueran más? No estaba seguro. Solo quería mostrarles una sorpresa a ellos dos. Algo que no se esperarían.

Había estado meditando desde entonces. Pensaba para sí que es lo que consiguió en Link enamorar a Zelda. Se le ocurrió que quizás la trifuerza del valor que portaba en su mano. El héroe de antaño la tenía, y siempre complementaba con su princesa. ¿Por qué no ahora? Era lo que debía de conseguir. Si obtenía la trifuerza del valor, quizás Zelda se enamorara de él. No sabía como, por desgracia, así que ya improvisaría.

* * *

_ ¿No crees que un vestido blanco es muy clásico?

_ Pero a mí me gusta. ¿Tú crees?

Eyzmel asintió.

_ Todo el mundo lleva vestido blanco. ¡Tú eres la princesa! Pon diferencia y lleva un vestido naranja. ¡Naranja! Lo sé. Sé que es una brillante idea.

La joven gobernante se cubrió la cara con las manos.

_ ¿Enserio? ¿Naranja?

_ ¡Sí! Imagínatelo. Tú entrando en escena. La música, procedente de un laúd y una flauta de pan…

_ Prefería un arpa.

_ ¡No me interrumpas! Las flores, esparcidas por el suelo: Rosas, Orquídeas, Crisantemos… Y llegas a la capilla con tu vestido naranja, llamando la atención. ¡Y Link también de naranja! ¡O marrón!

Zelda agarró a Eyzmel por los hombros y la zarandeó.

_ ¡Calma! Te estás emocionando demasiado. Es mi boda, no la tuya. Lo siento.

_ Pues tú te lo pierdes…_ se levantó del banco del jardín_ Si me disculpas, tengo que irme.

_ ¿A dónde?

_ Al escusado, o baño. Como prefieras.

Mentía. Estaba de mal humor.

_ Vuelvo en un rato.

* * *

Su cuerpo se estremecía de solo pensar en que la próxima persona que saliera fuera de la ciudadela sería su cómplice. Parecía que nunca saldría nadie, así que mientras repasó mentalmente su plan.

No parecía tener fallo. Debía matar a quien no le dejara llegar al castillo, aunque fueran compañeros de trabajo como los guardias.

Una joven salió de la ciudadela con tranquilidad. Llevaba una jarra en la mano, por lo que supuso que iría a coger agua o algo así. Esperó hasta que ya estaba alejada de la muralla y se acercó sigilosamente. La rodeó por la cintura con su brazo y le tapó la boca. En su mano derecha tenía un puñal y lo acercó al cuello de su víctima.

_ No grites, por favor_ le susurró_ No te voy a hacer daño. No quiero nada tuyo, solo que me ayudes. ¿De acuerdo?

La joven asintió, asustada.

_ Genial. Necesito que distraigas a los guardias. Haz jaleo, como diciendo que viste un cadáver. Venga… Hazlo por mí. Si lo haces bien la próxima vez que nos veamos te recompensaré. Ahora, solo tienes que gritar, pero si me delatas, morirás. ¿Está claro?

La soltó, dejando que se incorporara. Ella se acercó a los guardias e hizo lo que él le había pedido. En un despiste de la seguridad, entró en la ciudadela.

_ Primera fase superada. Solo queda el castillo.

* * *

**Este será el último capítulo que publicaré temprano. La semana que viene empiezo con las clases y no podré escribir mucho, así que me demoraré. No sé si tardaré una semana o más en escribir el capítulo siguiente, así que intentaré el miércoles que viene poder publicar el siguiente.**

**Y cambiando de tema, cada vez se acerca más el final... Sinceramente esta historia se me alargó más de lo que pensara, pero... Si a ustedes les gusta, a mí también.**

**Nada más que decir. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Chao!**


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Iba por las sombras, mezclándose con los transeúntes, y acercándose a menudo a los puestos para no ser visto. Parecía que no le iba mal.

Atravesó el portón que llevaba a la entrada del castillo, o los jardines.

"Demasiado fácil", pensó. "Debe haber una trampa". Se quedó un rato parado, observando que frente a él estaba la última vigilancia hacia los jardines. Una puerta que solo había que empujar, y extrañamente antes había tres guardias vigilando esa puerta, y ahora ninguno. Agarró la lanza que llevaba antes oculta, y entró. Nada más dar un paso, un guardia gritó a sus compañeros para que fueran a por Anker. Este sacó su lanza y sonrió apenado.

_ ¡Y yo que pensé que solo correría la sangre en el interior del castillo!

A pesar que esos guardias estaban entrenados, Anker estaba más preparado para una batalla mano a mano. Ser el guardián de la princesa es mucha responsabilidad y hay que estar preparado, o eso se decía él.

El primero se acercó con su lanza agarrada con las dos manos, dispuesto a ensartar a nuestro antagonista. Este lo empujó al suelo y golpeó al pobre infeliz con el palo de su arma en el cuello, dejándolo inconsciente. Fueron otros tres, pero eran demasiado lentos para poder darle. Anker atravesó a cada uno fácilmente y los dejó desangrándose en el suelo.

El último guardia tiró la lanza al suelo y salió corriendo, pero se tropezó con la pierna inerte del cadáver de uno de sus compañeros. Cayó de cara, y mientras se limpiaba la nariz sangrante, el otro le atravesó el cuello con su arma.

No quedaban más, y la sangre comenzaba a fluir con más lentitud, hasta llegar hacia él. Continuó andando y llegó a la entrada. Cada vez más cerca de sus presas, y aún sin un plan decidido al 100%. Sintió a un guardia, y sabía que la única forma de poder conseguir su objetivo era con secuaces.

_ ¡Eh, tú! ¡No debes estar aquí!

Anker sonrió.

_ Eh, eh. Tranquilo. Solo me pasaba por aquí…

_ Una mierda. Sal del castillo ahora a no ser que quieras salir perjudicado.

_ Señor guardia. No quiero problemas con usted, ni quería con los anteriores guardias que me encontré en el jardín. Ahora ya no son una molestia, pero usted sí. Si me permite pedirle ayuda, no le haré nada. ¿Qué le parece colaborar?

_ ¿¡Pero de que vas!? No puedo traicionar a la realeza solo para salvar mi vida. Hice una promesa.

_ Ya, pero…_ le agarra por el cuello del uniforme_ Las promesas se pueden romper. ¿Qué me dices? Sabes que soy más fuerte y hábil que tú. No te esfuerces por defenderte o hacerte el valiente porque sé que tienes miedo. Ayúdame y no serás asesinado.

El guardia asintió.

_ Así me gusta. Necesito que atraigas a Zelda y al bastardo traicionero a la sala de tronos y después cierres la puerta trasera a la sala. No es tarea difícil. ¿Lo has entendido?

Volvió a asentir.

_ Bien. Pongámonos manos a la obra. Ah. También quiero que distraigas a los guardias. Diles que estoy por la parte norte del castillo y así se irán. No quiero mancharme más las manos con su sangre.

* * *

_ Link… Debo confesarte algo.

Zelda se detuvo haciendo que su vestido hiciera unas leves ondas suaves.

_ ¿Estás embarazada? Sinceramente lo sospechaba.

_ No es eso. Hace poco recibí una carta. En ella escribieron cosas realmente desagradables.

_ ¿Enserio?

Ella asintió.

_ No quería decírtelo porque sé que te preocuparás mucho, pero debí pensar en que no me quedaba opción ya que es peligroso, y procediendo de…

Un guardia apareció en los jardines traseros del castillo, y llamó por ellos.

_ Una joven pregunta por ustedes. Me dijo que debía hablarlo urgentemente ya que era algo importante. Si no les es mucha molestia, ¿podrían ir?

Zelda asintió, y agarró de la mano a Link.

_ Por cierto_ dijo el joven rubio mientras se dirigían a la gran sala_. ¿Sabes por algún casual donde está Eyzmel?

_ Desde este medio día, no sé. Desapareció. Dijo que fue al baño pero después no regresó.

_ No le habrá pasado nada, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió.

_ Claro que no. Ella es una pesada, así que si alguien la secuestra seguro que se aburre de ella y la devuelve a la hora. Tranquilo.

Llegaron, pero no encontraron a nadie. Zelda se dio cuenta de la trampa y dio media vuelta, intentando abrir la puerta que recientemente se cerrara.

_ ¡Link! ¡Es una trampa!

Anker apareció sosteniendo sonriente su lanza en la mano derecha. Aún se podía percibir la sangre en ella. Dio unos pasos antes de saludar.

_ Hola, chicos. ¿Cómo estáis? Os dije que nos volveríamos a ver. ¿O me equivoco, princesa mía? Ay… Que bien me lo voy a pasar ahora, Link. ¿Empezamos a pelear ahora o prefieres seguir conversando?

Link desenfundó la espada y vio hacia el joven de pelo azul ferozmente.

_ Pelearé mientras no le hagas daño a Zelda_ apartó a la princesa_. Comencemos.

Anker comenzó a reírse y embistió a Link con toda la fuerza que pudo. El joven rubio evitó el golpe y contratacó.

_ No pienso jugar limpio_ le dijo Anker mientras volvía hacia él_. Si uno es tramposo, el otro puede serlo, ¿no?

_ Realmente estás loco.

La lanza rozó su uniforme, dejando un corte en el tejido haciendo que se viera ligeramente la cota de malla. Anker volvió a atacar y Link paró el golpe con su arma.

_ La fuerza bruta no es la solución a tus problemas, y en esta pelea tampoco.

El joven de ojos ámbar soltó una carcajada y empujó al otro con el borde de madera de la lanza.

_ Puede, pero sí me está ayudando.

Tiró a Link al suelo y sacó su puñal de la vaina. Como pudo, intentó clavárselo pero el otro lo esquivó y con una patada lo tiró al suelo, recogió el puñal rápidamente y se lo pasó a Zelda por el suelo. Link acercó la espada al cuello de Anker.

_ Ríndete y no te mataré.

_ Te olvidas de algo_ susurró, mientras en su mano comenzaba a brillar la marca sagrada_. Yo también poseo un pedazo de trifuerza. No te lo esperabas, ¿verdad?

Aprovechando la confusión agarró a Link, haciendo que se cayera. Puso un pie sobre su abdomen y agarró la lanza.

_ Necesito tú pedazo de trifuerza. Zelda desea la trifuerza del valor, por lo cual si yo la tengo, ella me querrá.

_ Zelda nunca querrá a un loco como tú.

_ Bueno. Siempre puedo matarla.

Antes que Anker pudiera cortarle la mano, Link lo esquivó. Igualmente alcanzó algo su abdomen haciendo que quedase malherido.

Mientras se recomponía, el otro se reía de una forma exagerada. La sangre que goteaba en la punta de la lanza le daba fuerzas para seguir combatiendo. Su presa estaba herida, así que solo quedaba rematarla.

Agarró a Link y lo arrojó varios metros hacia atrás, dejándolo retorciéndose en el suelo. La espada de Link cayó al suelo, cerca de Anker. Zelda no podía moverse ya que el miedo la paralizaba, así que era el momento de decidirse. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía ir a por Zelda, o a por Link?

No sabía que hacer. Tenía dos opciones, y las dos eran acertadas ya que ninguno podría contratacar, pero tenía que darse prisa y decidirse antes de que uno reaccionara.

Sonrió. Ya sabía a por quien debía ir.

* * *

**Hola a todos ¡Al fin puedo publicar un capítulo! Esta semana no me dejó mucho tiempo para escribir (acabo de terminarlo ahora mismo) y sinceramente me ha costado muchísimo terminarlo. **

**Bueeeno. Espero que les gustara. Intenté alargarlo un poco (bueno. son 200 palabras o así más. No está mal) y como dejé al final, no aclaro a por quien va Anker. Esa razón es muy simple. Os dejo a vosotros decidirlo. Mandarme por review, mensaje privado, o como queráis vuestra elección, si debe ir hacia Link o hacia Zelda (no vale el "que se quede sin hacer nada". Tiene que ser uno de los dos) y en una semana más o menos será cuando termine el plazo de votos. El que más votaciones tenga será el que obviamente vaya Anker a por él, así que elegir con cuidado. Si la votación queda en empate, bueno, ya sabré como solucionarlo. Nada más que añadir, y nos vemos... supongo que en el último capítulo.**

**¡Chao!**


End file.
